Beautiful and the Werehog (Cartoon X-Overs fan fic)
by cartoonman412
Summary: In order to save her godfather, Silver, Amy take his place as Sonic's prisoner. Later on, the prisoner turns into guest and eventually, the guest turns into true love


**Cast of Characters**

Belle…Amy Rose (herself)

Prince Adam…..Sonic the Hedgehog (himself)

The Beast…..Sonic the Werehog (himself)

Lumiere…..Vector the Crocodile (dragon and crocodile forms)

Cogsworth….Espio the Chameleon (light blue and normal color)

Mrs. Potts…Ella (teapot and human form)

Chip…..Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (teacup and 2 tailed fox form)

The Enchantress…Rosalina and Luma ( _Super Mario Galaxy_ )

Fifi the Feather Duster…..Vanilla the Rabbit (herself)

The Stove…Mr. Tanaka (himself, in both stove and human form)

Gaston…Shadow the Hedgehog (himself)

LeFou…Dr. Eggman (himself)

Dog Sultan the Foot Stool…Pichu ( _Pokémon_ anime series)

Philippe…Epona (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)

The Baker…Daffy Duck ( _Looney Tunes_ series)

 **Chapter 1: Prologue/Sonic's werehog transformation**

Once in a very big city town, a young blue supersonic hedgehog lived in a sparkling mansion.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the young blue supersonic hedgehog was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, 1 cold winter's night, an elderly beggar woman came to the mansion and offered him 1 single tulip in return for shelter from the bitter cold weather. Repulsed by her old appearance, the blue supersonic hedgehog sneered at the gift and turned the elderly woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true love is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the elderly woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress named Rosalina and her star assistant, Luma. The blue supersonic hedgehog tried to apologize, but it was way too late, for she had already seen that there was no true love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a werehog, and placed a powerful curse on the mansion and all of those who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the werehog concealed himself inside his castle with a magical mirror as his only window to the outside universe.

The tulip she had offered was truly an enchanted tulip, which would bloom 'til his 17th birthday bash.

'til then, if he could learn to love another, and earn her true love in return by the time the final tulip petal fell, then the curse would be broken.

However, if he didn't, he would be doomed to remain a werehog for a very long time.

Just as the years passed, he fell right into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a werehog?

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Miss Rose**_

1 fine morning, in Station Square, a pink hedgehog girl named Amy Rose walked out right outta her apartment, and just as she went right across the bridge, she began singing to herself.

Amy: _**Station Square, it's a lovely city**_

 _ **any day, just like the 1 before**_

 _ **Station Square, full of lovely people**_

 _ **waking up to say**_

Everybody peeks from their houses to say….

Ned: "Good mornin'!"

Homer: "Good morning!"

Krusty: "Good morning!"

Bart: "Good morning!"

Lisa: "Good morning!"

Amy: _**There goes the baker with his perfect tray like always**_

 _ **the same old cakes and muffins to sell**_

 _ **every single morning, just the same**_

 _ **since the morning that we came**_

 _ **to this very poor provincial town**_

Amy arrived at Daffy's bakery and Daffy greeted her, "Oh, Amy, good morning, Miss Rose."

"Good morning, Daffy." Amy replied to him.

"Where are you off to?" he asked her.

"The book shop," Amy said to him. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and a giant and-"

But Daffy wasn't really listening, just as he said, "Oh yeah, that's nice." Then he called out, "Bugs, Porky, the baguettes, hurry up!"

Amy shrugged and walked off.

Babs and Shirley: _**look, there she goes**_

 _ **that young girl is strange, no question**_

 _ **dazed and distracted, can't you just tell?**_

Fifi: _**never part of any crowd**_

Lola: _**'cause her head's up on some cloud**_

All citizens: _**no denying she's a peculiar young girl,**_

 _ **Miss Rose**_

Just as they sang, Amy hitched a ride on a charter bus driven by Peter.

Peter: _**Hello**_

Lois: _**Good day**_

Peter: _**how is your family?**_

At the butcher shop…

Howard: _**Hello**_

Stu: _**Good day**_

Grandpa Lou: _**How is your wife?**_

Howard's jealous wife, Betty, stared at him in annoyance and whacked him 1 upside the head with a rolling pin.

Didi: _**I need 12 eggs**_

Drew: _**that's way too expensive**_

Amy: _**there's gotta be more than this provincial life**_

When the charter bus arrived at the book shop, Amy got off and entered it, greeted by a green duck named Plucky.

"Oh, Amy, hello." Plucky said to her.

"Good morning, Plucky," Amy said to him. "I came to return the book I borrowed."

"You're finished already?"

Amy began scanning the shelves, just as she said to him, "I couldn't even put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday, I'm afraid."

"That's alright," Amy said to him. "I'll borrow…" She found a book and took it off the shelf, as she said, "This 1."

"That 1," Plucky said to her. "but you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my most absolute favorite," Amy said to him. "Far off places, daring sword fights, magical spells, a young prince in disguise!"

"Well, Amy," Plucky said to her, while giving the book to her, "if you like it, then it's all yours."

"But, Plucky." Amy said to him.

"I insist." Plucky said to her.

"Thanks a bunch." Amy said to him as she left the shop and passed Lenny, Carl and Smithers. "Thanks a lot!"

Lenny, Carl and Smithers: _**look there she goes**_

 _ **that young girl is so peculiar**_

 _ **I wonder if she's feeling well**_

Young women: _**with a very dreamy far-off look**_

Young men: _**and her nose got stuck in a book**_

All Citizens: _**what a puzzle to the rest of us is Miss Rose**_

Amy sat on the edge of a fountain, surrounded by some rabbits and reading through her book.

Amy: _**wow, isn't this amazing?**_

 _ **it's my most favorite part 'cause you'll see**_

She showed 1 of the rabbits a page with an illustrated picture on it.

Amy: _**here's where she 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **meets Prince Charming**_

 _ **but she doesn't discover that it's him**_ _ **'til Chapter 3**_

Suddenly, the rabbits left just as a farmer led them off.

Just as Amy walked off and continued reading her book, she passed Betty and Wilma's shop.

Betty: _**now it's no wonder that her name means beautiful**_

 _ **her looks have got no dose**_

Wilma: _**but behind that fair facade**_

 _ **I'm afraid she's rather strange**_

 _ **very different from the rest of us**_

All citizens: _**she's nothing like the rest of us**_

 _ **yes, different from the rest of us is Miss Rose**_

Right above the village, a flock of geese were flying and suddenly, 1 of them was shot and fell to the ground.

Down below, Dr. Eggman yelled out, "I got it, I finally got it!" just as he ran over and opened a sack for the goose to fall right into it.

But unfortunately, he was a little off on where the goose had landed, so it landed right behind him.

"Oh well." Dr. Eggman shrugged, right before he put the now deceased goose in the sack and said to Shadow, "Wow, you didn't miss 1 single shot, Shadow, you're the greatest hunter in the universe."

Shadow blew the smoke away from a laser gun he was holding and said just as he came out, "I know that."

"No werehog alive stands a chance against you," Dr. Eggman said to him. "not to mention any pink hedgehog girl for that matter."

"It's true, Dr. Eggman," Shadow said to him. "and just as a matter of fact, I got my heart set on that 1."

On 'that 1,' he gestured over to Amy, who was standing right at a grocery stand.

"You mean the inventor's neighbor?" asked Dr. Eggman to Shadow.

"She's the only 1," Shadow said to him. "The lucky pink hedgehog girl I'm gonna date."

"B-But she's-" Dr. Eggman began.

"The most beautiful pink hedgehog girl in town." Shadow interjected.

"Well, yeah, right, I know, but-" Dr. Eggman began, only to yelp in pain just as Shadow's laser gun hit him directly in the face.

"And that makes her the best 1," Shadow continued. "And don't I deserve the best 1?"

"Well, yeah, right, of course you do," Dr. Eggman said to him, "but what I mean to say is-"

Then Shadow began singing to himself.

Shadow: _**right from the minute**_

 _ **when I 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **met her and saw her**_

 _ **I said she's beautiful in a dose**_

Shadow smirked just as he looked at his reflection in a mirror, while failing to notice Amy passing by him.

 _ **in this town, there's only she**_

 _ **who is very brave like me**_

 _ **so I'm making plans to woo and she will be my date**_

Noticing Amy had left and was walking into the crowd, Shadow immediately began following her and passed 3 young girls named Cream, Sally and Cosmo.

Cream, Sally and Cosmo: _**look there he goes**_

 _ **isn't he so dreamy**_

 _ **Mr. Shadow**_

 _ **oh he's so cute**_

 _ **be still my heart**_

 _ **I'm hardly breathing**_

 _ **he's such a dark brave and handsome brute**_

Just as Shadow tried getting to Amy right through the crowd, Amy easily walked right through.

Station Square Citizens: _**hi there**_

 _ **pardon me**_

 _ **good day**_

 _ **good morning**_

 _ **you call this turkey bacon?**_

 _ **what lovely blueberries**_

 _ **some cheesecake**_

 _ **13 yards**_

 _ **1 pound**_

 _ **I'll get the knife**_

Shadow: _**excuse me**_

 _ **just let me through**_

Station Square citizens: _**these breadsticks**_

 _ **these fish sticks**_

 _ **it's stale**_

 _ **they smell**_

 _ **Madame is mistaken**_

Amy: _**there's gotta be more than this provincial life**_

Shadow: _**watch this**_

 _ **I'm gonna make Amy my date and future wife**_

However, the Station Square citizens bunched up again, blocking Shadow from Amy's view. He struggled to find some ways to Amy, right before he climbed up onto the roof a nearby house.

Station Square citizens: **look there she goes**

 **that pink hedgehog girl is strange but special**

 **a most peculiar young girl**

 _ **it's a pity and a sin**_

 _ **she doesn't really fit in**_

 _ **she really is a crazy girl**_

 _ **a beautiful but crazy girl**_

 _ **she really is a crazy girl**_

 _ **Miss Rose**_

 _ **good morning**_

 _ **hello**_

 _ **good morning, hello, good morning**_.

When Amy had reached the edge of Station Square, she stopped and looked back, but the Station Square citizens went back to their houses and apartments and Amy went back to her chapter book. Just then, Shadow showed up right in front of her.

"Hi there, Amy." he said to her.

"Hi there, Shadow." Amy replied to him right before Shadow took the chapter book from her, much to her annoyance. "Shadow, can I have my chapter book, please?"

"How can you possibly read this?" Shadow said to her while looking through Amy's chapter book. "There's no pictures in it."

"Well, Shadow, there's a little bit of something most people or critters use called imagination." Amy replied to him.

Shadow tossed the chapter book aside and it landed right in the mud.

"Amy," he said to her. "it's about time you got your head outta those chapter books and began paying attention to more important things-" here, he gave her a flashy smiling face. "like me." Cream, Sally and Cosmo sighed romantically. Amy knelt right down and began cleaning her chapter book up, just as Shadow said to her, "The entire town's talking about it, it's just not right for a young girl or woman to read all the time, very soon, she gets ideas and she begins thinking."

"Shadow," Amy said to him, when she had finished cleaning her chapter book up and got up, "you're positively primeval."

"Why thanks, Amy," Shadow said to her while putting his right hand around her right shoulder. "How 'bout we walk right down to the tavern and have a good look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time." Amy suggested just as Shadow led her away.

"What's the matter with her?" Cream said to them.

"She's crazy." Sally said to them.

"He's gorgeous." Cosmo said to them.

Amy broke away from Shadow and said to him, "Please, Shadow, I can't, I gotta get back home and help my godfather, goodbye."

Dr. Eggman, who had caught up to Shadow, burst into laughter and said to him, "That crazy old supersonic hedgehog, he needs all of the help he can get!"

Shadow and Dr. Eggman laughed 'til Amy said angrily to them, "Don't talk about my godfather that way."

"Yeah right," Shadow snapped at Dr. Eggman, taking Amy's side. "don't talk about her godfather that way!" right before he conked Dr. Eggman on the head.

"My godfather's not crazy," Amy said to them. "he's a pure genius."

No sooner had she said that, a great big explosion occurred at Amy's apartment and Amy raced right back to the apartment, just as Shadow and Dr. Eggman laughed and Shadow smacked Dr. Eggman right on the back, which was causing him to fall right over.

When Amy arrived at home, she opened the cellar and cringed just as smoke poured out. In the basement, a light grey supersonic hedgehog named Silver was stuck in a barrel, right before he hopped around, releasing himself from the barrel. Near him was a weird contraption.

Amy coughed a bit just as she said to her godfather, "Silver?"

"Now how did that happen?" Silver asked himself. "doggone it."

He pulled the barrel right off his waist.

"Are you alright, Silver?" Amy asked him.

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk." Silver said to himself while giving the machine a good kick.

"You always say that." Amy said to him.

"I mean it this time," Silver said to her. "I'll never get this crazy contraption to work!"

"Of course you will," Amy said to him. "and you'll win 1st prize at the Station Square fair tomorrow morning." But Silver refused to listen 'til Amy put in "Not to mention become the most popular inventor."

"You really believe that?" asked Silver.

"I always have." Amy replied to him "

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Silver said. "I'll have this thing fixed in the nick of time," He slid right under the machine and said to Amy, "hand me that dog-legged clincher there…" Amy handed the tool right over to Silver, who then asked Amy, "So, Amy, did you have a super good time in Station Square this morning?"

"I got a new chapter book." Amy said to him right before she asked him, "Silver, do you think I'm crazy?"

That caught Silver's attention, just as he said, "My god-daughter? crazy? where would you get such an idea like that?"

"Well, Silver, I don't know," Amy replied to him. "It's just that I'm not sure if I fit in here, there's nobody I can really speak to."

"What about Shadow? Silver asked. "he's a brave supersonic hedgehog."

"Oh he's brave alright," Amy said to him. "not to mention rude and tough and…oh, Silver, I just don't think he's the right 1 for me."

"Well don't worry about it," Silver said to her. "This invention's gonna be the beginning of a new life for us." He then came right out from under the machine just as he said to her, "I think that's done it, now, let's give it a go."

He started the machine right up and it functioned to life, making Silver plug his ears as Amy braced herself and Silver put a helmet on his head, but the machine went smoothly and chopped a block of wood, flinging it right onto a pile of firewood.

"It works!" Amy said to him.

"It does?" Silver said to her with a completely surprised look on his face. Silver dodged a flying log and said to her, "it does!"

"You did it, Silver!" Amy said to him. "you really did it!"

"Hitch up Epona, Amy," Silver said to her. "I'm off to the Station Square Fair!"

But then, a log flew towards him, bonking him on the head and knocking him out.

A while later, Amy saw Silver going off just as they waved to him and Amy said to him, "Goodbye, Silver, good luck!"

"Goodbye, Amy!" Silver called out to her, just as he rode off on Epona, who was hitched to the wagon carrying the machine. "Take good care while I'm gone out!"

What Silver didn't know was that his plans were about to take a complete 180...

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter where we meet Sonic in his werehog form.

 **Chapter 3: Silver finds the mansion**

Later on, night had fallen and both Silver and Epona hadn't arrived at the Station Square fair. The 2 of them were now wandering through a dark, murky glen. Epona was nervously taking in her surroundings.

Silver was busy examining his map, just as he said to Epona, "We should be there by now, Epona, maybe, we missed 1 turn, I knew I should've taken that left turn at…" But then, he and Epona stopped at a fork in the road, just as he said to her, "Wait just 1 minute," and looked right at the signs that read west and east. Epona just stared at the sign and was about to turn left 'til Silver stopped her and pointed her in another direction saying to her, "Let's go this way, Epona."

Epona frowned at Silver, but she did a double take just as she looked at the road that Silver wanted to go down. It was dark, foggy, and spooky as well as overgrown. The other road, however, looked very pleasant and more inviting than the other path.

No thanks, thought Epona, just as she turned right in the direction of the better road. I'll take my chances going this way.

But Silver turned her down the dark and spooky path and said to her, "Come on, Epona, it's only a shortcut, we'll be there in the nick of time."

Epona reluctantly went down the path. Just as she did, she nervously looked up at the evening skies and watched just as 2 dark clouds shaped like very creepy hands seemed to cover up the full moon while a real big breeze blew right through the trees with some leaves. Suddenly on a nearby hilltop, something rushed by and Epona looked terrified just as she heard a howling sound.

"This can't be right," Silver said to Epona while examining the map. "Where have you taken us, Epona?"

Epona stared at him in annoyance just as if to say, "Where have I taken us? you were the 1 who insisted on going this way."

Silver began backing the cart away just as he said to Epona, "We'd better turn around." Silver and Epona heard more howling sounds, terrifying Epona even more and making her back up faster than she could. "Whoa, Epona. Easy there!" But Epona backed up into a big tree, causing a swarm of Zubats to fly right out, freaking out Epona even more, just as she began running around just as fast as she could, 'til he almost ran over the edge of a cliff. "Back up, Epona," Silver said to her. Epona backed off the edge. "That's it. Good girl!"

But then, more howling sounds were heard and Epona fearfully reared, throwing Silver off of her. The terrified horse galloped right off into the night with the cart still hooked to her.

When Silver had recovered, he called out, "Epona?" But there was no answer.

Silver nervously got up, but then he heard snarling. He looked up and saw a trio of Wolfos, right before he ran right off with the Wolfos in close pursuit. Just as he ran around, he misplaced 1 step and stumbled right down a hilltop right before he landed right at a pair of iron gates. The Wolfos approached and Silver frantically began trying to open the gates.

"Help me! is somebody there?" Silver exclaimed to the entire universe.

Suddenly the gates opened on their own and he fell right through. When he was through, he slammed the gate shut with his right foot, causing the Wolfos to slam right into it. Silver tried crawling away, but he yelped in alarm just as a Wolfos grabbed his right foot, 'til Silver got away, causing his cap to fall right off in the process. When he got away, he looked right up and gasped in shock when he saw a big dark mansion right before him. A rainstorm began just as Silver ran right to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Silver walked right inside.

"Hello?" Silver called out. "Hello?"

"That poor supersonic hedgehog," a male voice whispered to the other mansion servant. "He must've lost his way in the forest."

"Stay silent," another male voice whispered to the other mansion servant. "Maybe he'll go away."

"Is somebody there?" Silver called out.

In the mansion, the owner of the 1st voice that had whispered was a dragon with bright orange eyes and the owner of the 2nd voice was a light blue wind up clock.

"Not 1 word outta you, Vector," the light blue wind up clock said to him. "Not 1 single word."

"I don't mean to intrude," Silver said, "but I lost my horse and need a good place to stay for the entire night."

"Come on, Espio," the dragon, now known as Vector, whispered to the light blue wind-up clock now known as Espio. "Have a heart for once in your entire life."

Espio shushed him and covered his mouth, but Vector breathed an orange, yellow and red fire ball causing Espio to yelp in pain.

Vector came right over to Silver, just as he said to him, "Of course you can stay here!"

"Who said that?" Silver asked the mansion servants just as he looked around.

"Over here." Vector said to him right before he tapped on Silver's right shoulder. Silver looked around and Vector greeted him, "Hi there."

"Oh!" Silver gasped in surprise, just as he jumped right back, surprised that the blue wind up clock had spoken. "Super incredible!"

"Well now you've done it, Vector," Espio said to him, just as he walked right over. "Splendid, just splendid."

Espio yelped just as Silver picked him up.

"How is this thing accomplished?" Espio asked just as he examined Espio.

"Put me down!" Espio said to him indignantly. "At once!"

"I beg your pardon," Silver apologized to him, "it's just that I've never seen a wind-up clock that-" Suddenly, he sneezed right in Espio's face and Espio wiped his face right off.

"You're soaked to the bone," Vector said to Silver. "Come on, warm yourself by the fireplace."

Vector began leading Silver right towards the den and Espio frantically followed by saying to him, "No, no, no, no, no, do you even know what the boss would do if he finds you here?" What Vector, Silver and Espio failed to realize was that a dark silhouette was watching from a walkway, right before it sped off. "I demand that you stop right there!" Espio exclaimed to them while tugging on Silver's right leg, but lost his grasp and tumbled right down the three stair steps. When he recovered, he gasped in alarm when he saw Vector guiding Silver right over to a real big armchair right near the fireplace. "Oh dear," he said to himself. "Not the boss's armchair!" Suddenly, a footstool named Pichu, who was originally an electric Pokémon excitingly rushed right past Espio, who said to himself, "I'm not seeing this, tell me I'm not seeing this!"

Pichu/The footstool came right up to Silver.

"Well hello there, Pichu." Silver said to him right before Pichu then propped himself up underneath Silver's feet.

A walking stick named Slim wrapped a quilt around Silver who said to himself, "What good service!"

"Alright that does it," Espio said to them. "I'm in charge here and-"

Espio got run over by a teacart with a talking teapot and teacup named Ella and Tails on it.

"How would you like some honey milk tea? asked Ella. "It'll warm you up in the nick of time."

Ella poured some honey milk tea right into Tails, and Espio, despite being facedown, said to them, "No way! no honey milk tea, no honey milk tea."

"Oh, hi there." Silver said to Tails.

Suddenly the door to the den slammed open and a big strong breeze blew right into the entire room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. Vector turned in fear while Espio dove right for cover underneath a carpet and Ella began shivering. Tails immediately hid right behind Ella.

"Here comes trouble right now…" he said to them.

Silver trembled in fear, just as a large silhouette suddenly loomed right over the entire room. Do you remember the werehog I mentioned in the prologue? that's him right now. The werehog entered the room with a silent snarl, just as Silver continued trembling in fear.

"There's a stranger in here." the werehog said to himself.

"Boss," Vector said to him. "allow me to explain, he was lost in the forest and he was very cold and wet-"

Unfortunately, Vector was cut short by the loud snarl of the werehog.

Meanwhile, Espio nervously poked his head right outta the carpet and said to the werehog, "Boss, I'd like to take this minute to say, I was against this from the beginning, I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? no, no, no, no, no."

The werehog snarled again making Espio cringe in fear and dive right back for cover underneath the carpet. Espio nervously glanced right over to his left side, then to his right side, only to see the werehog staring at him. Silver yelped in fear and jumped right outta the armchair.

"Who the crap are you?" the werehog demanded. "What the crap are you doing here?"

"I was lost in the forest and-" Silver began nervously.

"You're not welcome here."

"I'm terribly sorry." Silver said to the werehog in fear.

"What the crap are you staring at?"

"N-N-Nothing, really." Silver said to the werehog in fear.

"So you came to stare at the werehog, did you?"

Silver frantically tried running away, only to be blocked by the werehog.

"Please, I don't mean any harm!" Silver said to the werehog, just as he nervously backed away. "I just needed a good place to stay for the entire night."

"I'll give you 1 place to stay for the entire night." the werehog snarled just as he grabbed Silver and dragged him away while Vector, Espio, Ella and Tails could only watch, right before the werehog closed the door, plunging the entire room into darkness.

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter with another song and Shadow and Dr. Eggman in it.

 **Chapter 4: A date rejected**

The very next morning back at Station Square, both Shadow and Dr. Eggman were peeking right through a shrub at Amy's apartment.

"Oh boy," Dr. Eggman said to Shadow. "Amy's gonna be in for the big surprise of her entire life, right, Shadow?"

"Yes, Dr. Eggman sir," Shadow said to him. "This is her lucky day."

Shadow stepped away from the shrub, letting go of a tree branch, which smacked Dr. Eggman right in the face.

Shadow walked right over to a glen just outta sight of Amy's apartment, just before he cleared his throat and said to them, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my dance off party, but 1st, I'd better go in there and…find the pink hedgehog girl."

The Station Square citizens laughed, but Sally, Cosmo and Cream, on the other hand, were silently weeping their eyes out.

"Now, Dr. Eggman," Shadow said to him. "when Amy and I come right out that door…"

"Hey, I know," Dr. Eggman said to him, excitedly. "I'll strike up the band."

He turned and began directing the entire band in 'Hey Pachuco,' 'til Shadow slammed a tuba right over Dr. Eggman's head and said to him, "Not yet."

"Sorry 'bout that." Dr. Eggman said to him from inside of the instrument.

In the apartment, Amy was reading her chapter book when she heard a knock at the door. She put her chapter book down and walked right to the door, just as she pulled right down a viewing device. Right through it, she saw Shadow standing out there. She groaned in annoyance just as she pushed the device back up.

Amy opened the door.

"Shadow," Amy said to him just as the black supersonic hedgehog came inside. "what a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though?" Shadow said to her. "I'm just full of surprises. You know, Amy, there's not 1 pink hedgehog girl in this town who would love to be in your sneakers. And just as a matter of fact, this is the day-" He paused right in front of a mirror to lick his teeth clean, right before he continued, "And just as a matter of fact, this is the day your dream visions come true."

"What do you know about my dream visions, Shadow?" Amy asked him.

"Plenty of them," Shadow said to her. "Now picture this." He sat right down at the table, propping his feet right up on the table right on Amy's chapter book. "1 rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fireplace, and my 1 true love massaging my feet." Amy looked anything but enthusiastic just as Shadow continued, "While the young ones play with the Chao." He got up right next to her face while saying, "We'll have 6 or 7 of them."

"Chao?"

"No, Amy," Shadow said to her. "Strapping boys and men, like me."

"Well imagine that." Amy said to herself right after she cleaned her chapter book up, put a book mark in it, and put it on the bookshelf.

Shadow followed her right over to the bookshelf and asked her, "And do you know who that 1 true love will be?"

"Let me think for 1 minute." Amy said to him.

"It's you." Shadow said to her.

Amy backed towards the door just as she said to him, "Shadow, I'm nearly speechless." Shadow shoved aside a chair just as Amy put in, "I really don't know what to say about it."

"Say you'll date me." Shadow said to her while trapping her right against the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, Shadow," Amy said to him while smirking at something right behind him. "But I'm afraid that I just don't deserve you."

She gestured for him to look right behind him and tossed him right out into a mud puddle. The music continued and Shadow came right outta the mud puddle.

"So, Shadow, how'd it go?" Dr. Eggman asked him.

Shadow stared at him and said to him, "I'll have Amy for my 1 true love. Make no mistake about that."

Dr. Eggman said to himself, "Touchy."

When Shadow was nowhere to be seen, Amy looked right out the door and asked herself, "Did he go away?" Amy walked right outta the apartment just as she said to herself, "Can you imagine? He asked me to date him! Me! The 1 true love of that-"

Amy: _**True love, Shadow, can't you just see it?**_

 _ **true love, Shadow, his future wife**_

 _ **no way, not me**_

 _ **I guarantee it**_

 _ **I just want more**_

 _ **than this powerful life**_

She ran right up the hilltop.

Amy (continued): _**I want a journey in the big wide spaces**_

 _ **I want it all than I can tell**_

 _ **and for when it might be grand**_

 _ **to have somebody understand**_

 _ **I want very much more than they already planned**_

Amy picked a dandelion and the breeze blew the seeds away.

Suddenly Epona arrived, whinnying in fear and the cart was still hooked on her.

Amy looked startled just as she said to her, "Epona! what are you doing here?" Noticing that Silver wasn't with her, Amy asked Epona, "Where's Silver? where is he, Epona? What happened?" She immediately got to work on unhitching Epona from the cart, just as Amy continued, "Oh we need to find him, you need to take me over to him."

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter where Amy meets Sonic in his werehog form.

 **Chapter 5: Amy arrives at the mansion**

Sometime later, Amy and Epona arrived at the mansion that Silver had found earlier. Just as to how Epona knew that Silver had gone here, since he hadn't been with Silver, they'll probably never know about it.

"What is this place?" Amy asked herself.

Suddenly Epona began whinnying in fear 'til Amy said to her just as she dismounted her, "Epona, please, keep steady." Just as she entered the gates, Amy picked up Silver's cap and said to herself, "Silver."

Inside the mansion, Vector and Espio were busy discussing the events that occurred hours ago, just as Espio paced around and said to Vector, "Couldn't stay silent, could we? just had to invite him over to stay, didn't we? serve him honey milk tea, sit in the boss's armchair, pet the pooch."

"I was just trying to be hospitable." Vector said to him innocently.

Right down in the foyer, the door opened and Amy entered just as Amy called out, "Hello? is anybody here?" She went inside and wandered around the mansion just as she called out, "Hello? Silver? Silver, are you here?"

In the kitchen, Ella was near a barrel tub of just right water and Tails hopped right over to her, saying, "Ella, there's a pink hedgehog girl in the mansion."

"Tails, I'm not gonna have you make up wild stories." Ella said to him.

"Really Ella," Tails said to her. "I just saw her!"

"Not another word, Tails," Ella said to him right before she put Tails in the barrel tub. "Into the tub you go."

Suddenly Vanilla, who's been turned into a feather-duster 'cause of the curse came right in and said to Ella, "Ella, you're not gonna believe this, but there's actually a pink hedgehog girl in the mansion."

Tails surfaced and told Ella, "See, Ella? I told you so."

Back with Vector and Espio, Espio scolded Vector, "You irresponsible, demon-may-care," Vector rolled his eyes and began flapping his right dragon hand and mouthing what Espio was saying, "absent eared, slack-jawed-"

But then he was cut off by Amy calling out, "Silver?"

The 2 of them turned over and saw Amy passing by.

"Holy crap," Vector said to Espio. "Did you see that, Espio?" they both went over to the door and peeked out just as Vector said to Espio, "It's a pink hedgehog girl!"

"I know it's a pink hedgehog girl, Vector." Espio said to him looking a bit annoyed.

"Don't you see?" Vector said to him. "She's the brave 1, the pink hedgehog girl we were waiting for! She came to break the curse!"

With that, he eagerly hopped right after Amy and Espio followed while exclaiming to him, "Vector, wait! Hang on 1 minute!"

Just as Amy wandered right down a narrow hallway, the dragon and the wind-up clock snuck up right behind her and opened a door just as she called out, "Silver?" The door creaked open and Amy heard it just as she said again, "Silver?" Espio hid right behind the door while Vector came inside. Amy looked in and spotted a silhouette gliding right across the walls, just as she called out, "Hello? is somebody here?" She ran right upstairs just as she called, "Wait, I'm just looking for my godfather!" Espio peeked right from behind the door. When Amy reached the top of the stair steps, she looked confused when they saw nobody there. Amy said to herself, "That's weird, I could've sworn…" What she failed to realize was that Vector was hiding behind a desk, watching over her. "Is there anybody here?" Amy called out.

Suddenly from 1 of the cells, a peculiar voice said to her, "Amy? is that really you?"

"Silver!" Amy gasped in surprise just before she rushed right over to the dungeon cell by grabbing a flashlight along the way over.

"Amy, how did you find me?" Silver asked her while taking Amy's right hand.

"Oh your hands are cold as ice cubes," Amy said to him just as Silver coughed a bit. "We need to get you outta here."

Silver said to her, "Amy, need to leave this place."

Amy said to him, "Who did this to you?"

"There's no time to explain, Amy," Silver said to her just as his eyes nervously landed on something right behind her. "You need to go right now right before it's too late!"

Amy said to him, "I'm not leaving you!"

Without warning, she was suddenly grabbed and twirled around just as a peculiar voice yelled out, "What the crap are you doing here?!"

The flashlight flew right outta Amy's right hand and landed right in a puddle of water just as Silver exclaimed to her, "Run for your entire life, Amy!"

The room was now dark, save for a crack of moonrise, just as Amy looked around and said to the entire scene, "Who's there? I know somebody might be there, who are you?"

Amy spotted something in the shadows, the werehog, but she couldn't exactly see the silhouette, just as the werehog replied to her, "I'm Sonic, the boss of this mansion."

The werehog, now known as Sonic, moved right into the shadows and Amy pleaded to him, "I came here for my godfather. Let him out! Can't you see he's ill?"

"Then he should not have been trespassing here!"

"But he could pass away!" Amy said to him. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do about it," Sonic replied to her. "He's my prisoner."

He began leaving and Amy said to herself, "There needs to be something that I can-" Then she got it. "Wait!" she exclaimed to him and Sonic stopped and turned over to her. Amy came right to a decision and said to him, "Take me instead."

"You would do that?" Sonic said to her disdainfully, but then he registered what Amy had said to him and asked her, "You would take over his place?"

"Amy, no!" Silver said to her. "You don't even know what you're doing!"

Ignoring Silver, Amy asked Sonic, "If I did, would you please let him go?"

"Yes, of course, " Sonic said to her, "but you must promise to stay here for good."

Amy thought this over for 1 minute and realized she couldn't even see her godfather's captor.

Amy said to Sonic, "Come right into the light."

Sonic obliged and Amy looked absolutely terrified and gasped in fear and fell right back against the wall, covering her mouth in shock right before she turned back over to Silver's dungeon cell.

"No, Amy," Silver said to her. "I'm not gonna let you do this!"

Amy regained her composure and stepped right in front of Sonic just as she said calmly to him, "You have my word of advice."

"Then it's done!" Sonic said to her while storming right past Amy to release Silver from his dungeon cell. Amy collapsed to her knee caps, burying her face in her hands.

When Silver was outta his dungeon cell, he went right over to Amy and pleaded to her, "No, Amy, listen to me. I lived out my entire life."

However, Sonic grabbed him and began dragging him away just as Amy called out, "Stop!"

"Amy!" Silver yelled out to her.

"Stop!" Amy called out again.

Outside the mansion, Sonic dragged Silver over to a palanquin just as Silver pleaded, "No, please, spare my god-daughter! Please!"

"She's not your concern any longer," Sonic said to him while throwing Silver right into the palanquin and ordering it around, "Take him to the city town."

The palanquin came to life and moved right down the road like a spider just as Silver called out, "Please, let me outta here, please!"

Back in the tower, Amy watched from the dungeon window just as the palanquin left for the city town. Amy put her face right down on the window sill and began weeping silently.

Meanwhile, Sonic walked right up the stair steps when Vector, who was still standing where he was, said to Sonic, "Hey, boss?"

"What do you want?" Sonic snapped at Vector.

"Since the girl is staying with all of us for a little while, maybe you might wanna give her a more comfortable bedroom." Vector suggested to him. Sonic snarled at Vector and stormed off leaving Vector to stand there with a nervous look on his face, right before he suggested to himself, "But again, maybe not."

Just as Sonic entered the dungeon cell, he saw Amy weeping silently on the ground.

When Amy saw Sonic, she said to him, "You didn't let me say goodbye to him, I'm never gonna see him again and I didn't get to say goodbye to him."

Feeling terrible about this, Sonic decided to take Vector's suggestion about giving Amy a bedroom and said to her, "I'll show you to your bedroom."

Amy looked confused just as she said to Sonic, "My bedroom? But I thought-"

Sonic looked a bit annoyed just as he asked her, "You wanna stay in the tower?"

"No thanks." Amy said to him.

"Then follow me." Sonic said to her.

Sometime later, Sonic was leading Amy to her new bedroom. Just as they proceeded, Amy came right behind and saw all of the creepy sculptures on the walls. And the light casting shadows on them didn't make them look any less-spookier than they already were. Amy looked terrified right before she gasped in shock and she caught up to Sonic and Sonic looked right back at Amy, whose eyes were closed, just as 1 single tear drop came right down her right eye.

Vector was following them, just as he noticed the tear drop on Amy's face, right before he whispered to Sonic, "Say something nice to her."

"Huh? oh," Sonic said to himself right before he said to Amy, "I…uh… really hope you like it here." He looked at Vector for approval, but Vector gestured for him to continue. "The mansion is your home right now," Sonic said to her, "so you can go anywhere you like, except the East Wing."

That caught Amy's attention and Amy asked him, "Why? what's in the East-"

But Sonic cut her off, "It's forbidden, and you must never go in there, you understand me?"

"Yes, of course I understand you. " Amy said to him.

Sonic continued leading Amy right down the hallway right before they arrived at a bedroom.

Sonic opened the door and Amy went in just as Sonic said to her, "Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you."

"Dinner," Vector whispered to Sonic. "Invite her over to dinner."

"You're joining me for dinner and this isn't a request!"

He slammed the door closed and Amy just stood right there in shock just as she sighed heavily right before she began singing to herself.

Amy: _**I just made the choice**_

 _ **for Silver, I could stay**_

 _ **but I don't deserve to lose all of my freedom**_

 _ **in this way**_

Amy angrily turned over to the door just as she said to the entire universe, "You monstrous brute!"

 _ **if you think that what you did is right**_

 _ **well then**_

Amy began weeping silently a bit.

 _ **you're foolish**_

 _ **think again**_

 _ **is this the place to be?**_

 _ **is this where I should learn**_

 _ **to be proud?**_

 _ **never dreamed that a place could be**_

 _ **Dark and cold**_

 _ **I was told every single day in my childhood**_

 _ **even when we grow gray and old**_

 _ **the place will be where the heart and mind are**_

 _ **never 1 word so true**_

 _ **my heart and mind are very far**_

 _ **far away**_

 _ **the place is too**_

 _ **is this the place?**_

 _ **is this what I must**_

 _ **learn to believe in?**_

 _ **try to find something real good**_

 _ **in this depressing place**_

 _ **just in case**_

 _ **I should stay here for good**_

 _ **right in this empty space**_

 _ **but that won't be so easy**_

 _ **I know the reason why**_

 _ **My heart and mind are very far**_

 _ **far away**_

 _ **this place is alive**_

 _ **What I would give to return**_

 _ **to the entire life that I knew lately**_

 _ **but I know that I can't**_

 _ **solve any of my problems going back**_

 _ **is this the place?**_

 _ **am I here for 1 day**_

 _ **or for good?**_

 _ **shut away from the universe**_

 _ **who knows when?**_

 _ **but then**_

 _ **just as my life had been altered once**_

 _ **it can change again**_

 _ **build higher walls around me**_

 _ **change every single lock and key**_

 _ **nothing lasts**_

 _ **nothing holds all of me**_

 _ **my heart and mind are very far**_

 _ **far away**_

 _ **free at last**_

When Amy had finished singing to herself, her emotions overwhelmed her and she ran right over to her bed, flopped right down on it and began weeping silently.

CartoonMan412: Here's the song about Shadow's entire life.

 **Chapter 6: Nobody's like Shadow**

Back in the city town, right after being humiliated by Amy, Shadow had gone to the tavern and was sulking right in his chair right in front of a fireplace, while everybody was drinking root beer.

"Who the crap does she think she is?" Shadow asked angrily to himself. "That pink hedgehog girl has tangled with the wrong guy! Nobody says no to Shadow!"

"Darn right." Dr. Eggman agreed with him while coming right over with 2 mugs of root beer.

Shadow snatched the 2 mugs of root beer from Dr. Eggman just as he said to him, "Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly humiliated! Why it's just more than I can bear!"

He tossed the 2 mugs right into the fireplace, causing a short explosion, and Dr. Eggman asked him, "More root beer?"

"What for?" Shadow said to him despondently, just as he turned his armchair away from where Dr. Eggman is standing. "Nothing ever helps. I'm disgraced."

"Who you?" Dr. Eggman said to him. "Never. Shadow, you just gotta pull yourself together as always." Then he began singing to him.

Dr. Eggman: _**Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Shadow,**_

 _ **looking so very depressed**_

He tried making Shadow smile at everything, but Shadow punched him by sending him flying right into a table where a couple of customers were sitting at.

Dr. Eggman (continued): _**every single guy here would love to be you, Shadow**_

As a result of this, the customers cheered for Shadow who just turned his armchair right back to the fireplace.

 _ **even when taking your tests**_

 _ **there's no other guy in town as admired as you**_

 _ **you're everybody's most favorite guy**_

 _ **everybody's awed and inspired by you**_

 _ **and it's not so hard to see why**_

Dr. Eggman turned Shadow's armchair around and Sally, Cosmo and Cream swooned over Shadow's actions.

Dr. Eggman: _**nobody's slick as Shadow**_

 _ **nobody's quick as Shadow**_

He ripped the belt off a customer which was causing his pants to fall right down.

Dr. Eggman (continued): _**nobody's moves are incredibly thick as Shadow's**_

 _ **for there's nobody in town half as manly**_

 _ **perfect and a pure paragon**_

 _ **you can ask any Link, Mario or Luigi**_

 _ **and they'll tell you whose team they would prefer to be on**_

Suddenly 3 customers saw Dr. Eggman and they joined in with him.

Customers and Dr. Eggman: _**nobody's been like Shadow**_

 _ **a kingpin like Shadow**_

 _ **nobody's got a good weapon like Shadow**_

Shadow: _**as the specimen yes**_

 _ **I'm intimidating**_

Customers: _**My what a brave guy**_

 _ **Shadow**_

Customers (continued) _**give 5 yahoos**_

 _ **give twelve hip-hips**_

Dr. Eggman: _**Shadow is the best**_

 _ **and the rest of them is all drips**_

Dr. Eggman accidentally splashed Shadow's face with root beer and he grinned nervously and tried hiding his mug, but got socked in the face.

Customers: _**nobody fights like Shadow**_

 _ **turns out the lights like Shadow**_

Shadow got right into a fight and karate kicked a customer's right leg.

Customers (continued): _**in a karate match**_

 _ **nobody kicks like Shadow**_

Sally, Cream and Cosmo: _**for there's no guy as brave or fearless**_

Shadow lifted up the bench the girls were sitting on with his green chaos emerald.

Shadow: _**just as you see I got powers to spare**_

Dr. Eggman: _**Not 1 bit of him is scraggly or scrawny**_

Shadow dropped the bench right onto Shadow.

Shadow: _**that's right**_

 _ **and every last bit of me is all powered up**_

Customers: _**nobody hits like Shadow**_

 _ **matches wits like Shadow**_

Shadow was playing chess and when he lost, he slapped the board by sending it flying around.

Dr. Eggman: _**in 1 spitting match**_

 _ **nobody spits like Shadow**_

Shadow: _**I'm always good at expectorating**_

The 3 customers hold out boards that scored 12.

Customers: _**12 points for Shadow**_

Shadow: _**when I was a young dude**_

 _ **I ate 4 hard-boiled eggs**_

 _ **every single morning to help me get large**_

He juggled some hard-boiled eggs and swallowed them. Dr. Eggman tried doing the exact same trick as Shadow, but to no avail.

Shadow: _**but now that I'm grown**_

 _ **I eat 3 hard-boiled eggs**_

 _ **so I'm roughly all powered up**_

Customers: _**nobody shoots like Shadow**_

 _ **makes those beauts like Shadow**_

Dr. Eggman: _**then goes moving around**_

 _ **wearing sneakers like Shadow**_

Shadow: _**I use moose antlers in all of my decorating**_

Customers: _**what a brave guy**_

 _ **Shadow**_ …

The 3 customers carried Shadow's armchair and Dr. Eggman tried scrambling away when he realized the armchair was gonna land right on him, but it was way too late.

The customers cheered, but suddenly, Silver ran right into the tavern, exclaiming frantically to them, "Help! Somebody help me!"

"Silver?" A customer said to him.

"Please," Silver said frantically to him. "Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in a dungeon cell!"

"Who?" Dr. Eggman asked him.

"Amy, my god-daughter!" Silver said to them. "And we need to go, not 1 minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down here, Silver," Shadow said to him. "Who's Amy locked in a dungeon cell?"

"A werehog!" Silver exclaimed to them. "A terrible, monstrous, werehog!"

As a result of this, the customers began laughing their heads off right before 1 of them asked Silver, "Is it a big werehog?"

"Very big!" Silver said to them.

"With a big ugly snout?" another customer asked him.

"Hideously ugly." Silver said to him.

"And sharp teeth?" another customer asked him.

"Yes, yes," Silver said to them just as he was shoved right towards Shadow and asked him, "Will you help me out?"

"Alright, supersonic hedgehog," Shadow said to him, "we'll help you out."

"You will?" Silver said to them just as the 2 villagers picked him up and began carrying him right to the door. "Oh thanks a bunch."

However, Silver was just tossed out into the snow bank.

"That crazy Silver," the customer commented just as he walked off. "He's always good for 1 single laugh."

"Crazy Silver, huh?" Shadow said to himself. "Crazy Silver."

Shadow: _**Dr. Eggman, I'm afraid I was just thinking**_

Dr. Eggman: _**it's a dangerous pastime**_

Shadow: _**I know**_

 _ **but that crazy supersonic hedgehog is Amy's godfather**_

 _ **and his sanity's only so-so**_

Shadow (continued): _**now the wheels in my head are turning**_

 _ **since I looked him**_

 _ **I promised myself I would go out with Amy**_

 _ **and right now I'm evolving 1 plan**_

He began whispering to Dr. Eggman, "If I…"

"Yes?" Dr. Eggman said to him.

"Then we…"

"No way, would she?"

"Guess again!"

"Now I get it!"

Both Shadow and Dr. Eggman said to 1 another, "Let's go!"

Shadow and Dr. Eggman: _**nobody plots like Shadow**_

Shadow: _**takes cheap shots like Shadow**_

Dr. Eggman: _**persecutes harmless crackpots like Shadow**_

Shadow: _**I'm just endlessly and wildly resourceful**_

Dr. Eggman: _**deep down in the depths you descend**_

Shadow: _**I won't even be mildly remorseful**_

Dr. Eggman: _**just as long as you get what you want in the end**_

Shadow: _**Who has brains like Shadow?**_

Dr. Eggman: _**entertains like Shadow?**_

Shadow and Dr. Eggman: _**who can make up these endless refrains like Shadow?**_

Customers: _**so his date we soon will be celebrating**_

 _ **what a brave guy**_

 _ **Shadow**_ …

Outside the tavern, Silver wandered helplessly right through the snow bank just as he asked nobody in particular, "Will nobody ever help me out?"

CartoonMan412: The dinner request scene is coming right up.

 **Chapter 7: The Dinner request**

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Amy was still weeping silently on her bed 'til she heard a clink, clink, clink at the door.

Amy looked up and asked herself, "Who is it?"

"It's Ella, my dear," Ella's voice replied to her. Amy walked right over and opened the door and she was caught by surprise when she saw Ella and Tails, just as Ella said to her, "I thought you might like some nice warm honey milk tea."

Amy stammered to her, "But, Ella, you're…you're a-"

She bumped right into Blaze, who was turned into a wardrobe 'cause of the curse.

"Oh, careful, Amy." Blaze said to her.

Amy sat right down on the bed in shock, just as she said to herself, "This is truly impossible."

"I know it is, Amy," Blaze said to her while leaning right against the bed. "but here we are."

Just as some sugar and a little bit of milk was being put into Ella, Tails asked her, "I Told you she was beautiful, didn't I, Ella?"

Ella poured herself right into Tails and said to him, "Be very careful now, Tails, don't spill out." Tails carefully hopped right over to Amy, just as Ella told Amy, "That was a very brave and heroic thing you did, dear."

"We all think so too." Blaze said to them.

"But I lost my godfather," Amy said to them. "my dream visions, everything."

"Oh cheer up, Amy," Ella said to her. "It'll turn out alright towards the ending, you'll see." Then she said to herself. "Oh look at me, chatting on when there's dinner to get on the table, come on, Tails."

"See you later, Amy." Tails said to her.

Right before he and Ella left, Ella began singing to them.

Ella: _**I hope we'll be good friends**_

 _ **though I don't know you too well**_

 _ **if anybody can make the most**_

 _ **outta living here**_

 _ **then, Amy, it's you**_

 _ **and who knows?**_

 _ **you might find**_

 _ **home here too**_

Ella and Tails then left and Blaze said to Amy, "Alright now, what should we dress you in for dinner tonight? Let's see what I've got in here." She opened the doors of herself and a swarm of moths flew out, right before she closed the doors and said to herself, "Whoa, sorry 'bout that." She opened the door a bit and when nothing came out, she opened it wider and pulled out a light blue dress and said to her, "Here we are, oh, Amy, you'll look much more beautiful in this 1."

"That's very kind of you, Blaze," Amy said, "but I'm not going to dinner tonight."

"Oh but, Amy, you must." Blaze said to her.

Just then, Espio came right in, clearing his throat and said to them, "Dinner is now served."

Right down in the dining room, Sonic was pacing about and Vector and Ella were watching over him.

"What the crap is taking her so long?" Sonic said to himself impatiently. "I told her to come downstairs." He turned over to Vector and Ella and asked them, "Why the crap isn't she here yet?!"

Ella sighed heavily and said to Sonic, "Try to be patient, kind sir, the pink hedgehog girl's lost her godfather and her entire freedom all in 1 day."

"Hey, uh, boss?" Vector said to Sonic. "Do you think that maybe this pink hedgehog girl could be the 1 to break the curse?"

"Of course I do!" Sonic said to them. "I'm not foolish."

"That's good," Vector said to him. "You fall in love with her, then she falls in love with you, and the curse is broken, we'll be back to our original selves again by midnight."

"It's not that easy, Vector," Ella said to him. "These things take plenty of time."

"But the sunflower is already beginning to wilt." Vector pointed out to them.

"It's just no use," Sonic said to them. "She's so beautiful and I'm so…well take a good look at me!"

Ella sighed heavily just as she said to Sonic, "You'll need to help her see right past all of that."

"I don't know if I can do that." Sonic said to himself.

"Well, boss, for 1 thing," Ella said to him, "you can begin by making yourself more presentable, so straighten up and try to act like a proper gentle man."

Sonic did as instructed and straightened.

"And when she comes downstairs," Vector said to him. "give her a dashing debonair smiling face. Come on, show me the smiling face."

Sonic gave them a toothy grin, full of sharp werehog teeth.

"But don't terrify her." Ella reminded him gently.

"Impress her with your graceful wit." Vector said to him.

"But be very gentle." Ella said to him as Sonic looked back and forth between Ella and Vector.

"Shower her with your compliments." Vector said to him.

"But be very sincere." Ella said to him.

Sonic was beginning to get a disturbing headache just as Vector said to him, "And above all…"

He and Ella said to him, "You need to control your temper!"

Suddenly the door began opening and Vector said in surprise, "Oh my gosh, here she comes."

However, it was just Espio standing by.

"Good evening, everybody." Espio said to them nervously.

Sonic frowned at them and asked Espio, "Well? where the crap is she?"

"Who?" Espio said to him. "Oh yeah. The pink hedgehog girl." He began getting a bit nervous just as he said to Sonic, "Yes, the pink hedgehog girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of some circumstances being what they are…" He gulped nervously, just as he said to Sonic again, "She's not coming downstairs."

The entire room was a bit silent for 1 minute, right before Sonic yelled out loud, "WHAT THE CRAP?!"

He burst right through the doors and raced right towards Amy's bedroom with super-fast speed with Vector, Espio, and Ella following close behind on foot just as Espio exclaimed frantically to Sonic, "Your highness! Your Eminence! let's not be too harsh!"

When Sonic arrived at Amy's bedroom, he banged on the door 3 times and exclaimed to her, "I thought I told you to come downstairs to dinner!"

"I'm not starving!" came Amy's angry and upset reply.

"I'm the boss of this mansion," Sonic said to her. "and I'm telling you to come downstairs to dinner!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not starving!" Amy said to him.

"You're starving if I say you're starving!" Sonic exclaimed to her.

Amy said to Sonic with an angry scoff, "Don't be so ridiculous!"

"What the crap did you say?" Sonic asked her.

"You can't go around ordering people or critters to be starving," Amy snapped at him. "It doesn't even work like that!" Sonic was about to say something to her, but Amy cut him off, just as she put in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "And besides, it's extremely rude and unpleasant!"

"Oh," Sonic said to her sarcastically, "extremely rude and unpleasant, is it? then how about this? if you don't come downstairs to dinner, I'm gonna break down the door and drag you all the way to the top of the mansion!"

Vector intervened and said to Sonic, "Boss, I might be right or wrong, but I don't think that's the best way to win her affections."

"Please," Espio said to Sonic. "Try to be a gentle man!"

"But she's being extremely difficult!" Sonic snapped at them right before he said to Amy, "Why the crap are you being so difficult?"

"And why are you being such a big mean bully?" Amy retorted to him.

Sonic was getting extremely frustrated just as he said to her, "'Cause I want you to come downstairs to dinner!"

"Oh right," Amy said to her in a smart aleck tone of voice, "so you admit you're being a big mean bully."

Sonic was about to break down the door and storm right into the bedroom, but Ella stopped him and said to him, "Gently, boss, gently."

Sonic sighed heavily right before he asked Amy, "Will you come downstairs to dinner?"

"No way." Amy replied to him.

Sonic looked at Vector, Ella and Espio and pointed right at the door just as if to say, "See that?!"

"Be very gentle." Espio said to him.

Sonic sighed heavily just as he said to himself, "I'll give her 1 more chance," and tried acting formal just as he bowed right at the door and said to Amy, "It'll give me good pleasure if you'd join me for dinner tonight."

"We say the word _**please**_?" Espio mentioned to him.

"Please." Sonic said to her while sighing heavily.

"No thanks!" Amy snapped at him.

"You can't stay in there for a very long time!" Sonic exclaimed to her.

"Well of course I can!" Amy snapped at him.

"Well fine!" Sonic said angrily to her. "Then go ahead and starve yourself!" He turned over to Vector, Ella and Espio and said to them, "If she's not eating with me, then she's not eating at all!"

Because of that, he raced right to the end of the hallway and went right through a door leading to the East Wing, slamming the door so hard that a piece of debris fell right on Vector's head.

"Well that didn't go very well at all, did it?" Ella asked them.

"Vector," Espio said to him when Vector had recovered, "stand and watch over the door and inform me at once if there's the slightest change."

"You can count on me, Espio." Vector said to him while taking up a guard position at the bedroom door.

"Well, Ella," Espio said to her as he and Ella made their leave. "I guess we better go back downstairs and clean up."

Meanwhile, Sonic arrived in the East Wing and said angrily to himself, "I ask her nicely but she refuses!" He angrily flung a red chair aside and went right over to the table where his magic mirror and sunflower in a glass jar were kept. "What the crap does she want me to do? beg?!" He grabbed the magic mirror and demanded it, "Show me the pink hedgehog girl!"

The magic mirror glowed brightly blue and revealed Amy speaking to Blaze.

"I know the boss can be temperamental at times," Blaze said to her. "but deep down, underneath all of those dark blue furs, he's not that terrifying. Why don't you just give him 1 single chance."

"Why should I, Blaze?" Amy snapped at her. "Did he give my godfather 1 single chance? I wouldn't give that monstrous brute 1 single chance if he was the last thing on earth."

"No, Amy," Blaze said to her, "but when you get to know him."

"I'm not gonna get to know him!" Amy angrily interrupted Blaze. "and I'm not gonna have anything to do with him."

Sonic sighed heavily and said to himself just as he set the magic mirror face-down on the table, "I'm just embarrassing myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monstrous brute." He put his head in his hands just as he said to himself in despair, "It's completely hopeless." Sonic began singing to himself.

Sonic: _**How long is this gonna go on?**_

 _ **this cruel trick of fate**_

 _ **I simply made 1 reckless and careless wrong decision**_

 _ **and that old witch lady was gone**_

 _ **and left me in this form**_

 _ **an object of revulsion and derision**_

 _ **hated**_

 _ **is there nobody**_

 _ **who can show me**_

 _ **how to win the universe's forgiveness?**_

Just then, a sunflower petal fell right from the sunflower and landed right on the table, much to Sonic's horror, just as he said to himself, "No way! Think, Sonic, think! What did they say? 'Shower her with some compliments.' 'Impress her with your graceful wit.' 'Act like a proper gentle man.'" Then Sonic got it, just as he said to himself, "Act like a proper gentle man. Act like a proper gentle man."

And with that, he left the East Wing.

CartoonMan412: The parody song: _You're our Guest_ is coming up next.

 **Chapter 8:** _ **You're our Guest**_

Later that evening, Amy opened the door to her bedroom and looked out there. When there was no sign of Sonic, she walked right past a blue curtain where 2 voices were heard.

Vanilla: "Oh no!"

Vector: "Oh yes!"

Vanilla "Oh no!"

Vector: "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

Both Vector and Vanilla, who had been having a lover's trust right behind the blue curtain came right out.

"Alright, Vector, but be very careful," Vanilla said to him just as Vector wrapped his dragon arms around her. "You almost burned me more than once."

Right before Vector could dance with her, he suddenly dropped her when he saw Amy out in the hallway, heading right downstairs to the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, look!" Vector exclaimed in surprise. "She's emerged!"

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ella guided Tails right over to the cupboard just as she said to him, "Alright now, Tails, into the cupboard with the others."

Tails yawned a bit just as he went inside and said to her, "But I'm not tired, Ella."

"Of course you are." Ella said to him.

"No I'm not." Tails said to her as he began falling asleep.

Ella shut the cupboard.

Nearby, Mr. Tanaka, who was transformed into a stove 'cause of the curse, ranted, "I work and I slave all day and night, and for what? a cooking class masterpiece has gone to waste!"

"Stop complaining, Edward," Ella said to him. "It's been a very long night for all of us." But then she smiled at him, just as she said to him, "But you know, I need to admit, I like her beautifulness."

"Well if you ask me," Espio said to them. "she was just being a bit stubborn. After all, the boss did say the word _**please**_."

"But if the boss doesn't learn how to control his temper," Ella said to them while failing to notice Amy coming right into the dining room, "he'll never be able to break the-"

Espio cut Ella off just as he said to Amy, "Pleasure to see you out and about, ma'am! I'm Espio the Chameleon, the head of this household." He leaned right down to kiss her right hand, 'til Vector came right in front of him and Espio said to her in annoyance, "And this is Vector."

"Nice to meet you here." Vector said to Amy as he began kissing Amy's right hand.

Espio pushed him right aside and said to her, "Now if there's anything…stop that…that we can…please…" Espio finally succeeded pushing Vector outta the way just as he said to her, "To make your stay a bit more comfortable."

Vector's fire breath burned Espio who yelped in pain.

"Well, I'm a bit starving." Amy said to them.

Ella looked excited just as she said to Amy, "You are?" She turned over to the other cursed mansion servants and said to them, "Did you hear that? she's starving! Stoke the fireplace," Mr. Tanaka cheerfully flared up. "Bring out the silverware! Wake the china dishes!"

"Remember what the boss just said." Espio whispered underneath his breath to Ella."

"Oh nonsense," Ella said to him. "I'm not gonna let this pink hedgehog girl starve to death."

"Oh alright," Espio said to himself while thinking he was giving into an ultimate demand. "Glasses of ice cold water, garlic bread-sticks and-"

"Espio, you should be ashamed of yourself," Vector said to him. "She's not our prisoner, she's our guest! We must make them feel more welcome here." He guided Amy right over to the dining room just as he said to her, "Right this way, please."

"Well just keep it down," Espio said to them. "If the boss finds out about this, it'll be our backs!"

"Of course, Espio, of course," Vector said to him. "But what is a dinner meal without a bit of fancy music?"

He closed the door and it hit Espio by sending him flying right into a bowl of chocolate mousse pudding just as he exclaimed to them, "Fancy music?!"

In the dining room, Amy stood right at a table just as Vector walked around and a spotlight appeared right on him just as he said to her, "Good evening, my good friend. It's with good pride and good pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And right now, we invite you here to relax. Let's pull up a nice chair…" Amy sat right down in her dining chair just as Vector continued, "just as the dining room proudly presents your most favorite dinner meal."

Vector: _**You're…our…guests**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

 _ **put our service to this test**_

 _ **tie your napkin around your neck, my good friend**_

 _ **and we provide the best**_

A cursed servant tied a napkin around Amy's neck, but she just put it on her lap by making the cursed servants frown.

Vector (continued): _**crab chowder, veggie burgers**_

 _ **Why we only live to serve**_

 _ **try the blue stuff, it's super delicious**_

Vector held out 1 tray of blue pudding and Amy tried it.

Vector: _**you don't believe me?**_

 _ **ask these dishes**_

 _ **they would sing**_

 _ **they would dance**_

 _ **just as if this was their chance**_

 _ **And our dinner meal here**_

 _ **is never second best**_

Amy picked up a dining menu.

Vector: _**go ahead**_

 _ **unfold your menu**_

 _ **take 1 glance then**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

A parade of dinner food came right before Amy's eyes.

Cursed Servants: Beef stroganoff

bacon and spinach quiche

Pie and pudding

and blueberry flambé

Espio chose the wrong time to pop right out of a blueberry pie, just as Vector set it on fire with his fire breath, burning Espio almost to a crisp.

Vector: _**we'll prepare**_

 _ **and serve with more flair**_

 _ **a nice cabaret**_

 _ **you're alone and you're a bit scared**_

 _ **but the banquet's ow prepared**_

 _ **Nobody's gloomy or complaining**_

 _ **while the flatware's entertaining**_

 _ **we'll tell jokes**_

 _ **I'll do tricks**_

 _ **With my glowing dragon candle sticks**_

Cursed Servants: _**and it's now in perfect taste**_

 _ **that you can bet**_

 _ **come on and lift up your glass**_

 _ **you just won your own free pass**_

 _ **and you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

Vector (continued): _**if you're getting stressed**_

 _ **it's best dining we suggest**_

Espio got outta the blueberry pie and frantically tried to silence everybody right before Sonic caught them.

Cursed Servants: _**you're our guests**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

 _ **you're our guests**_

The cursed servants left by leaving Vector and Espio standing right on the table just as a spotlight shone right down on Espio who was smiling nervously.

Vector: _**life was so unnerving**_

 _ **for 1 servant who's not serving**_

Espio began inching away, but Vector stopped him.

Vector (continued): _**he's not completely whole**_

 _ **without his soul**_

 _ **to wait upon**_

"Get off me." Espio said to Vector.

Vector: _**oh those good old days**_

 _ **when we were completely useful**_

Suddenly Espio noticed it was beginning to snow a bit and he saw some salt shakers making it look like it was snowing a bit.

Vector (continued): _**Suddenly those good old days**_

 _ **are completely gone**_

Espio groaned in annoyance.

Vector: _**12 years**_

 _ **we've been wasting and rusting**_

 _ **needing much more than dusting**_

 _ **needing exercise**_

 _ **1 more chance to use our skills**_

Espio tried getting away from Vector, just as Vector came a bit closer. Espio finally succeeded only to fly right into some strawberry banana jello.

Vector (continued): _**most days**_

 _ **we just lie around the mansion**_

 _ **flabby, fat and lazy**_

 _ **you walked right in**_

 _ **and whoops-a-daisy**_

Vector flung a spoon in the strawberry banana jello by catapulting Espio out.

Ella: _**It's a guest, it's a guest**_

 _ **gosh alive**_

 _ **well I'll be blessed**_

 _ **sparkling beverages have been poured**_

 _ **now thank the lord**_

 _ **I got the napkins freshly pressed**_

 _ **with dessert specials, she'll want honey milk tea**_

 _ **and my dears, that's okay with me**_

 _ **while we do the cup's soft shoeing**_

 _ **honey milk tea will be bubbling**_

 _ **I'll be brewing**_

 _ **I'll get warm**_

 _ **piping hot**_

Just as Ella was serving herself over to Amy, she noticed 1 spot on herself.

Ella (continued): _**goodness gracious**_

 _ **is that a spot?**_

 _ **clean it up**_

 _ **we want the entire company impressed**_

Right after cleaning the spot from herself, she and Tails got right onto the tea cart and headed outta the kitchen. Tails carefully hopped right over to Amy as a nice cup of honey milk tea.

Ella: _**we got a lot to do**_

 _ **is it 1 lump or 2**_

 _ **for you, our guest**_

Cursed Servants: _**you're our guests**_

Ella: _**you're our guests**_

Cursed Servants: _**you're our guest**_

"Alright, that's enough of that!" Espio exclaimed to them but only to see a stampede of servants coming right towards him and he ran off screaming in panic.

Cursed Servants (continued): _**you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **our command is your request**_

 _ **it's 12 years ever since we've had anybody here**_

 _ **and we're obsessed**_

 _ **with your dinner meal**_

 _ **with your ease**_

 _ **yes indeed**_

 _ **we aim to please**_

 _ **while the candlelight is glowing**_

 _ **let's help you**_

 _ **and we'll keep going**_

The cursed crowd cleared out by revealing Vector in the middle area.

Vector: _**course by course**_

 _ **and 1 by 1**_

' _ **til you say**_

 _ **"Enough of everything, I'm done!"**_

Amy gasped in amazement just as a glowing chandelier descended right into the dining room with all of the mansion servants performing a chorus line.

Vector and Cursed Servants: _**then we'll sing you right off to sleep**_

 _ **Just as you digest**_

 _ **tonight**_

 _ **you'll prop your feet up**_

 _ **but right now**_

 _ **let's eat up**_

Meanwhile, Espio stood right with the crowd, looking a bit nervous, but began loosening up a bit.

Vector and Cursed Servants: _**you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_

 _ **you're our guest**_ …

The entire song came right to an end and Espio was dancing cheerfully 'til Vector lightly shoved him aside in a finishing pose.

Amy applauded just as she said to them, "Wow, you guys! That was thrilling!"

"Thanks a bunch," Espio said to her. "Yes right, good show, wasn't it?" He looked right at his wind-up clock body and said to himself, "Oh my gosh, look at the time, now it's off to bed."

"But I couldn't possibly fall asleep right now," Amy said to them. "It's my very 1st time in a magic mansion."

"Magic?" Espio said to Amy nervously. "Who said anything about it being magic?" He snapped at Vector, "It was you, wasn't it?" The 2 of them began arguing.

"I just figured it out for myself," Amy said to herself by making both Vector and Espio stop arguing. "I would like to look around if it's alright with you guys."

"Oh, would you like the grand tour?" Vector suggested to her.

"Wait just 1 minute," Espio said to them. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He whispered to Vector, "We can't have You Know Who sneaking around in the You Know Where, if you know exactly what I mean."

Amy said to Espio, "Maybe you can take me. I'm pretty sure you know everything there is to know about this mansion."

Espio looked a bit flattered just as he said to them, "Well, actually, oh, yes, of course I do."

CartoonMan412: Here's the next chapter where Sonic catches Amy in the East Wing and the Wolfos appear.

 **Chapter 9: The East Wing**

Meanwhile, Sonic walked right over to Amy's bedroom, carrying a tray of good food while saying to himself, "Okay, act like a proper gentle man. Act like a proper gentle man." Sonic had taken Vector and Ella's advice into consideration and was gonna try and apologize to Amy. "This is gonna be good." he said to himself right before he knocked on Amy's bedroom door and called out, "Amy? oh, Amy."

Suddenly, Amy came walking right down the hallway with Vector and Espio and Sonic hid himself just as Espio said to her like a tour guide, "And if you'll note the very unusual inverted stairways, you'll note this is yet another example of late, new, classic Baroque period." Just as Espio was speaking, nobody noticed the suits of armor turning their heads around to look right where Amy was walking. "And just as I always say," Espio said to them. "if it's not Baroque, don't try and fix it." Espio noticed the suits of armor facing Amy and said to them, "Just as you were."

The suits of armor quickly turned back away, and Amy chuckled a bit right before she said to Vector, "Oh, Vector, this is all very beautiful, I had no idea!" But she frowned a bit just as she said to herself, "If only he weren't here right now."

By the word _**he**_ , she was obviously referring to Sonic, just as she and Vector walked right off after Espio.

Sonic frowned a bit just as he emerged from his hiding place and said to himself while putting the tray of good food aside. "Act like a proper gentle man, I'm nothing but foolish."

As a result of this, he walked right off.

Just as Espio went right down another hallway, he didn't notice that Amy had gone off just as he said to them, "Now if I could draw your attention to the flying buttresses right above the-" Then he finally noticed that Amy wasn't there and said to himself, "Amy? where'd you go?"

Amy had found a set of stairs and was about to walk right up on it 'til Vector, Espio and Pichu ran right over and blocked their path.

"What's up there?" Amy asked them curiously.

"Where? up there?" Espio said to her. "Nothing." Vector had been shaking his head 'til Espio nudged him and Vector nodded his head just as Espio said to her, "Absolutely nothing interesting at all in the East Wing. Dusty, dull and truly boring."

"Oh yeah, so that's the East Wing." Amy said to herself.

"Nice going, Espio." said Vector, frowning at Espio.

"I wonder what he might be hiding up there." Amy said to herself.

"Hiding?" Vector said to her. "Nothing. The boss is hiding nothing."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Amy said to them as she walked right past Vector and Espio, but they went right up and blocked her again.

"Maybe you'd like to see some other things," Espio suggested to her. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to-"

"Maybe later." Amy said to them as she walked right past them again.

Vector and Espio blocked her path again just as Vector suggested to her, "The gardens or the library, maybe?"

That took Amy's interest away just as she asked them, "You guys have a library?"

"Yes, of course we do." Espio said to her as he was relieved that he found something to take Amy's interest off the East Wing.

"With chapter and picture books," Vector said to her.

They began leading Amy away just as Espio said to her, "piles of chapter and picture books!"

"mountains of chapter and picture books!" Vector said to her.

Amy stopped right in her tracks and glanced right back at the East Wing, her curiosity was getting the best of her right before she walked right back to the stair steps just as Vector and Espio made their way arm in arm to the library room.

"Forests of chapter and picture books," Espio said to himself.

"cascades…" Vector said to himself.

"of chapter and picture books," Espio finished Vector's sentence.

"swamps of chapter and picture books!" Vector said to himself.

"Chapter and picture books just as far as the eyes can see," Espio continued with himself. "More chapter and picture books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Chapter and picture books on every single subject ever studied, by every single author who ever put pen to paper…"

Meanwhile when Amy had gone upstairs, she wandered right down a dark hallway. On the left side of the walls, Amy glanced right at a broken desk mirror and right up ahead, she found a closed door with gargoyle handles. The creepy face on it seemed to be warning her to turn back if she knew what was good for her. Amy was almost considering turning back, but she reached for the handles. But when she did, she hesitated, both 'cause she remembered Sonic warning her not to come in this place and she was unsure of what she might find inside. Finally, she grabbed the handles and opened the doors.

She opened them part-ways and peered inside. It looked like a disaster strike had swept right through the entire room.

She wandered around the entire room 'til she knocked over a table. She gasped in shock and caught it right before it crashed to the floor. She examined more broken furniture right before she turned over and gasped in shock.

What she had seen was a shredded portrait of a blue supersonic hedgehog with bright green eyes and red and white sneakers.

Amy curiously lifted up part of the shredded picture to connect it and realized there was something peculiar about those eyes, but she couldn't even put her finger on what it was.

Suddenly something glowed at the corner of her eyes and she turned and saw the magic sunflower underneath its bell jar. She wandered right towards the table it was on, completely transfixed.

Intrigued, Amy removed the bell jar and was about to touch the sunflower.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Sonic exclaimed to her while coming right into the entire room startling Amy who yelped in fear right before she jumped right back just as Sonic covered the sunflower back up with the bell jar. Then he snapped at Amy, "What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm terribly sorry." Amy said to him.

"I thought I told you never to come in here!" Sonic said to her.

"I didn't mean any harm." Amy cried out to him.

"Do you realize what you could've done in here?" Sonic exclaimed to her. "Now get the crap outta here!" Amy didn't need to be told twice just as she ran right off and Sonic ran after her and grabbed her by her left arm just as he yelled angrily at her, "You got no right to be in here, absolutely no right!" amidst her cries of "I'm terribly sorry!" just as she tried pulling away from him.

But when he yanked on her left arm again, she let out 1 silent sob of fear just as she fell over. He 1st looked at his pink hedgehog girl in concern just as she escaped from his angry clutches and began weeping silently and stared at Sonic who looked right at himself. It only took Sonic 1 minute to realize what just happened just as his eyes widened in shock and horror at what he had done to Amy in the meantime.

"Oh my word." Sonic said to himself in shock right before he tried helping Amy up.

"Keep away from me!" Amy exclaimed to Sonic through her tear drops just as she ran away from him just as Sonic said to her while trying to apologize to her, "No, Amy, I-"

But Amy angrily cut him off, "A promise or no promise, I'm not staying here any longer!"

And with that, she ran away from the East Wing just as Sonic cried out, "No, Amy, no!" But it was way too late. Amy had already escaped along with any chance that Sonic could've had with her. "I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I'm terribly sorry," Sonic said to her while falling right into despair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to terrify you!" He walked away right before he turned over and yelled out in frustration, "You just don't understand!" He seemed to be on the verge of tear drops just as he bowed his head and covered his right hand over his face right before saying to himself, "There's just a bit left of me. Just a bit left." He began singing to himself again.

Sonic: _**And in my secret face**_

 _ **there's not the single trace**_

 _ **of anything that even gets the kindness**_

 _ **and from my depressed shape**_

 _ **no comfort and no escape**_

 _ **I see but deep within**_

 _ **is utter blindness**_

Sonic (continued): _**hopeless just as my dream vision dies**_

 _ **when the time flies**_

 _ **true love's a lost illusion**_

 _ **helpless**_

 _ **unforgiven**_

 _ **cold, cruel and driven**_

 _ **to this tragic conclusion**_

He looked right into a broken desk mirror and sighed depressingly.

Sonic: _**no beautifulness could move me**_

 _ **no goodness could improve me**_

 _ **no powers on earth**_

 _ **if I can't fall in love with her**_

Sonic (continued): _**no compassion and mercy could reach me**_

 _ **no lessons could teach me**_

 _ **how I could I ever fall in love with her**_

 _ **and make her fall in love with me too**_

 _ **If I can't fall in love with her**_

 _ **then who?**_

He looked right over at the portrait Amy had been looking at earlier.

Sonic: _**long ago I should've seen**_

 _ **all of the things I could've been**_

 _ **careless and unthinking**_

 _ **I moved onwards**_

He went right out to the balcony.

Sonic (continued): _**no pain could be much deeper**_

 _ **no life could be much cheaper**_

 _ **no point any longer**_

Sonic: _**if I can't fall in love with her**_

 _ **no spirit could ever win me**_

 _ **no hope had left within me**_

 _ **hopefully I could've fallen in love with her**_

 _ **and that she'd set me free at last**_

Sonic (continued): _**but it's not to be**_

 _ **if I can't fall in love with her**_

 _ **let the universe be finished with me**_

Back in the mansion, Amy was running right down the staircase in the process. On her way down, Amy grabbed her cloak and put it right on, just as she ran right past a confused Vector and Espio.

"Wait!" Vector said to her. "Where you going?"

"I'm leaving," Amy said to them just as she opened the door. "I can't stay here for another minute. He's a monstrous brute and that's all he'll ever be!"

"Oh no, stop, wait," Espio said to her. "please wait."

But Amy already left by slamming the door right behind them.

Outside, a blizzard was blowing just as Amy escaped on Epona by escaping the mansion and right into the forest. Just as she rode right through the forest, Epona was spooked and stopped instantly just as Amy turned and gasped in fear just as a pack of Wolfos emerged from right behind the trees, growling and snarling at her. Amy quickly pulled the reins and urged Epona on just as they were chased by the Wolfos. Amy ran around from side to side by making the Wolfos hit trees and Epona slammed one Wolfos right into a pine tree.

Epona ran right out on a frozen pond, but the ice gave out right underneath her hooves. The Wolfos chased Amy right into the water. Amy got outta the water, but very soon, she was surrounded by more Wolfos. Terrified, Espio reared and Amy fell right off of her and she tangled her reins on an oak tree branch. The Wolfos began attacking Epona, but Amy hit the Wolfos with her hammer weapon. Amy stopped to help Epona right before the Wolfos began attacking her, snapping some tree sticks in half with their teeth. Amy screamed in fear just as 2 Wolfos knocked her over just as a Wolfos grabbed Amy's cloak and tugged right on it just as she screamed in fear again.

A Wolfos was about to jump right on her right before she embraced herself just as the Wolfos leapt over.

However, it was caught mid-jump by Sonic, who growled and snarled at the Wolfos just as Amy stared up at him in surprise and tossed it away. He stood protectively over Amy just as the Wolfos then turned their attention to Sonic's location spot.

Sonic and the Wolfos began fighting against 1 another and Amy watched over them. Very soon enough, the battle fight was over just as Sonic tossed a Wolfos right against a pine tree by knocking it out. The rest of the Wolfos ran away whimpering and howling in fear.

Amy stared at Sonic just as he turned over and looked at her in despair right before he collapsed in the snow bank. Amy was about to get right back on Epona, but Amy almost hesitated right before she went right over to Sonic and took off her cloak.

Minutes later, Amy was leading Epona with Sonic draped over her back side, right back to the mansion.

 **Chapter 10: Control your temper**

Back at the mansion, Amy poured some nice warm water outta Ella's teapot spout right into a ceramic bowl and soaked a nice clean wash cloth in it right before she looked over at Sonic, who was trying to lick the injury on his right arm the way a wild animal would do it to its injury.

Amy came right over with the wash cloth and said to Sonic, "Here now, Sonic, don't do that." Sonic growled a bit at her. Ella, Vector, Vanilla, Espio and Tails nervously backed away by having a terrible feeling about what was gonna happen next. "Just keep still." Amy said to him while trying to clean up Sonic's injury right before the wash cloth touched Sonic's right arm and he howled in pain by terrifying Ella, Vector, Vanilla, Espio and Tails right before they ducked themselves down.

"That really hurts!" Sonic snapped at her.

"Well, Sonic, if you keep still," Amy said to him. "it wouldn't hurt this much!"

"If you hadn't run away from here, this wouldn't have happened." Sonic said to her.

"And if you hadn't terrified me, I wouldn't have run away from here." Amy retorted to him.

"Well technically, you shouldn't have been in the East Wing." Sonic said to her.

"And you should learn how to control your temper." Amy snapped at Sonic by silencing him. Ella, Vector, Vanilla, Espio and Tails emerged from their hiding places. "Now just stay still," Amy said to him. "This might sting a bit."

Sonic cringed in pain just as Amy began dabbing the injury with the wash cloth right before she paused a bit and said to Sonic, "Oh and by the way, Sonic, thanks for saving my entire life."

Sonic looked at her in surprise and amazement right before he said to her just as Amy continued dabbing his injury, "You're welcome, Amy, I appreciate it."

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where Shadow explains his plan to Mr. Burns in the tavern."

 **Chapter 11: Shadow's plan**

That evening back in the city town, right inside the tavern which was closed for the entire night, Shadow and Dr. Eggman was sitting right at a table with Mr. Burns ( _The Simpsons_ franchise).

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night," Mr. Burns said to them. "but they said you'd make it worth my while." Shadow pulled out a sack of gold coins and tossed it right in front of him and Mr. Burns said to him, "I'm listening to you."

"It's like this," Shadow said to him. "I got my heart and mind set on dating Amy, but she needs 1 little persuasion."

"Turned him down flat." Dr. Eggman barged in, but only for Shadow to slam an empty root beer mug on his head.

"Everybody knows her godfather's a lunatic," Shadow said to Mr. Burns. "He was in here tonight raving about some sort of werehog in a mansion."

"Silver's harmless." Mr. Burns said to them.

"The point is, Amy would do anything to keep him from being locked up in a dungeon cell." Shadow said to them.

"Yeah right, even date him." Dr. Eggman said to themselves 'til Shadow was about to smack him again by giving him a look just as if to say to him, _Say something else. Go ahead, I dare you_. and Dr. Eggman nervously covered his head with the big empty mug.

"So you want me to throw her godfather right into an asylum unless of course she agrees to date you?" Mr. Burns said to him. "Excellent, that's most powerful." He smirked a bit. "I really love it."

That evening back at Amy's apartment, Silver was busy packing items right into his bag just as he said to himself, "If nobody's gonna help me, I'll go right back alone, I don't even care what it takes. I'll find that mansion and somehow I'll get her outta there."

Just as Silver made his leave, Shadow and Dr. Eggman arrived at the apartment and entered just as Shadow called out to them, "Amy! Silver!"

"Oh well," Dr. Eggman said to himself, "I guess it's not gonna work out after all."

Shadow grabbed him by his right hand and walked back outside just as he said to him, "They need to come back here sooner or later. And when they do, we'll be prepared." Dr. Eggman was put into a snowbank by the apartment stoop and Shadow said to him, "Dr. Eggman, don't move away from that spot, 'til Amy and her godfather come back home safe and secure."

"But, but I-" Dr. Eggman protested to him as Shadow made his leave right before Dr. Eggman said to himself, "Oh shoot." Just as he hit the left side of the apartment, it caused a big pile of snow to fall right on his head and cover him up completely.

CartoonMan412: "Here comes the next chapter about Sonic and Amy's relationship."

 **Chapter 12:** _ **Something Here**_

The very next day back at the mansion, Sonic, Vector and Espio watched Amy, who was now in her winter clothes, leading Epona right around the mansion grounds. Epona cheerfully nudged her and Amy smiled at her just as she snuggled up with her. Pichu was busy running around right through the snow bank, 'til he got stuck in a great big snow pile.

Pichu came right outta the snowbank and shook himself off and ran right over to Amy, who laughed and snuggled up with him.

Just as Sonic watched Amy, he put his right hand on his left bandaged arm and said to the cursed servants, "I never felt this way about anybody. I wanna do something nice for her." His smiling face faded away just as he realized he couldn't think about anything to say. "But what can I do around here?"

"Well, boss, there's the usual," Espio said to him. "sunflowers, chocolate hearts and promises that you don't intend to keep."

But Vector said to him, "No, Espio. It needs to be something super special. Something that sparks her entire-" Vector got it and said to himself, "Wait just 1 minute. I got it."

1 minute later, Sonic led Amy right over to a pair of doors.

"Amy, there's something I wanna show you," he said to her as he began opening the doors, but closed them and told her, "But 1st, you need to close your eyes." Amy raised 1 eyebrow and Sonic also told her, "It's a super nice surprise."

Amy closed her eyes completely. Right after Sonic made sure that her eyes were really closed, he smiled at her and opened the doors and guided her in there.

"Can I open them, please?" Amy asked him.

"No, Amy," Sonic said to her. "not just yet." When they were standing right in the middle of the library room, he said to her, "Wait right here." He went right over then drew back the red curtains.

Just as bright lights flooded right into the library room, Amy looked super excited right before she asked Sonic, "Now can I open them, please?"

"Alright, Amy," Sonic said to her, "now you can open them."

Amy opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. She was in a library room where bookshelves rose right from ceiling to floor.

"I can't believe this," Amy said to him. "I've never seen so many chapter and picture books in my entire life."

"So you like it?" Sonic asked her.

"It's wonderful, Sonic." Amy said to him.

"Then it's yours right now." Sonic said to her.

"Oh, Sonic, thanks a bunch." Amy said to him.

Outside the library room, Vector, Vanilla, Espio and Ella watched while Tails was trying to look to see what was happening.

"Alright, I knew it was gonna work." Vector said to them.

"What?" Tails said to them. "What works?"

"It's so encouraging." Espio said to them.

"This is super exciting." Vanilla said to them.

"But I didn't see anything at all." Tails said to them.

"Come on, Tails," Ella said to him. "There's chores to be done around here in the kitchen."

"But what's everybody talking about?" Tails asked her as everybody made their leave and he followed her right over to the kitchen. "What's going on around here? come on, Ella."

The very next morning, Sonic and Amy were enjoying nice warm cereal. Just as Amy reached for her spoon, she gasped in surprise when she saw Sonic eating his breakfast food like a werewolf, 'til he saw Amy looking right at him. Tails chuckled a bit 'til Ella gave him 1 single stare. Amy looked away by trying to pretend that she hadn't seen anything just as Sonic wiped his face. Tails nudged a spoon right over to Sonic's side of the breakfast table. Sonic took it and tried eating with it with a bit of success, making Tails chuckle a bit again 'til Ella once again gave him another stare. Finally, Amy got a super good idea. She put her spoon right down and picked up her bowl just as if in a toasting proposal. Sonic did the exact same thing and they both sipped from their breakfast cereal bowls.

Later on, Amy was feeding some bluebirds and cardinals, and right before Amy turned over to Sonic and put some bird seeds in his hands. Just as Sonic knelt right down to feed the bluebirds and cardinals, Amy began singing to herself.

Amy: _**There's something nice**_

 _ **and nearly kind**_

 _ **but he was plain old mean**_

 _ **and he was plain old coarse and unrefined**_

 _ **right now he's dear and so unsure**_

 _ **I wonder why I never saw it here before**_

Seeing Sonic having a bit of trouble feeding the bluebirds and cardinals, Amy took some bird seeds from his right hand and created a nice trail for the bluebirds and cardinals to come right over. 1 bluebird came right down and hopped right down the trail, eating the bird seeds right before it landed right in Sonic's hands.

Sonic: _**she came this way**_

 _ **I knew what I saw**_

 _ **when we 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **touched**_

 _ **she didn't freak out at my paw**_

 _ **it couldn't be**_

 _ **I'll just ignore**_

 _ **then again**_

 _ **she's never looked at me**_

 _ **this way before**_

A red cardinal landed right on Amy's right pointer finger and she guided it right towards a pine tree right before it flew right up to its nest. Amy hid right behind the pine tree looking a bit doubtful.

Amy: _**new and a little alarming**_

 _ **who would ever thought that this could be?**_

 _ **true, but he's no Prince Charming**_

 _ **but there's something in him**_

 _ **that I really didn't see**_

Amy looked right around the pine tree and almost laughed when she saw Sonic who was covered in bluebirds and cardinals right before they flew away just as Amy threw a snowball right at Sonic by hitting him right in the face. He saw Amy laughing a bit right before he gathered up a lot of snow to make 1 medium snowball in which he was about to toss right at Amy, but she tossed another snowball at Sonic by knocking him over and causing his snowball to land right on him and a super fun snowball fight ensued while Ella, Tails, Vector and Espio watched over them.

Later on, Sonic took Amy's winter jacket off just as Amy held up a picture book and said to Sonic, "Oh this is 1 of my most favorites. It's _The Legend of Zelda_ : _Ocarina of Time_ , based on the video game series." She asked Sonic, "Have you ever read it before, Sonic?"

"No, Amy, I haven't read it before in my entire life." Sonic said to her.

"Well then, you certainly don't know exactly what you're missing," Amy said to her. "I would like to read this again." Amy had an idea just as she said to him, "Wait 1 minute, you can read it 1st."

"No, Amy, that's alright." Sonic said to her.

"No, really, Sonic," Amy said to him. "You read it."

"Oh, no thanks, Amy, you." Sonic said to her.

"No, Sonic, you." Amy said to him.

"No, Amy, I can't." Sonic said to her.

Amy looked a bit concerned just as she asked him, "You never learned how to read anything?"

"Only a very long time ago." Sonic admitted to her.

"Well, Sonic," Amy said to him. "it just so happens that this is the most perfect picture book to read aloud." She sat right down by the fireplace and said to him, "Come over here. Sit right next to me."

Vector, Ella and Espio watched over from the doorway.

Vector: _**well who would thought**_

Ella: _**well bless my heart**_

Espio: _**who would've known?**_

Ella: _**and who indeed?**_

Vector: _**who would've guessed**_

 _ **they'll come together as always on their own**_

Ella: _**it's quite peculiar**_

Vector, Espio and Ella: _**just wait and see**_

 _ **a few days more**_

 _ **there might be something here**_

 _ **that wasn't here before**_

Espio: _**you know**_

 _ **maybe there's something here**_

 _ **that wasn't here before**_

"What, you guys?" Tails asked them.

Ella: _**there might be something here**_

 _ **that wasn't here before**_

"What's here, Ella?" Tails asked her.

Ella shushed him and said to him, "I'll tell you when you're a bit older, come on, Tails. Let's let them have their privacy."

"Ella?" Tails asked her as they hopped away.

"Yes, Tails?" Ella asked him.

"Will I ever get to be a 2-tailed fox again?"

"I really hope so, Tails." Ella replied to him.

"When will I ever know about it?" Tails asked her.

"Very soon, if it's to be," Ella replied. "It'll be very soon right now. Come along right now."

" _Knowing now_ ," Amy read from the picture book, " _that this was indeed the legendary sword called the Master Sword, Young Link successfully pulled it from the Pedestal of Time_. _The now grownup Link swung his Master Sword at evil monster enemies_."

"So that must mean he's the hero of Hyrule." Sonic said to her in surprise.

"Just wait and see, Sonic." Amy said to him with 1 chuckle.

"I never knew chapter and picture books could do that." Sonic said to her.

"Do what, Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"Take me away from this crazy place," Sonic said to her. "and make me forget about it for just 1 bit."

"Forget about what?" Amy asked him.

"Who I…what I really am." Sonic said to her.

Amy smiled gently just as she said to him, "We sure do have something in common you know."

"What's that?" Sonic asked her.

"In the city town where I come from," Amy said to him. "the town's people think I'm crazy."

"You?" Sonic said to her.

"So I know how it really feels to be different," Amy said to him. "and I know how lonesome it can be." 1 minute of silence passed right before Amy opened the picture book back up and read, "'For a couple of times time, Link drew forth the Master Sword, and there arose from the citizens of Hyrule, a great long shout, 'Link's the hero of Hyrule.''"

"See? I told you so." Sonic said to her.

 **Chapter 13: _Beautiful and the Werehog_ (song)**

That night, Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy cleaning Sonic up by scrubbing his back side.

Vector entered and announced, "Tonight's the night."

Sonic looked a bit nervous just as he said to Vector, "I'm not sure if I can do this."

"You don't have much time to be timid," Vector said to him by gesturing to the magic sunflower which was beginning to wilt. "You must be brave, fearless."

"Brave, fearless," Sonic said to himself by shaking himself off right before he shook himself dry and stepped right outta the shower tub, but right now, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Vector were wet.

Just as Sonic stepped right past Vector, Vector said to him, "There's gonna be music, a romantic candlelight, courtesy of myself and Vanilla of course, and when the exact time is right-"

"That's the thing," Sonic said to him. "How will I ever know when the exact time is right?"

"You'll know it when you feel it right here," Vector said to him by gesturing to his heart and mind and Sonic felt his own. "You must speak from the heart and mind."

"Yes, right, I must speak from the-" Sonic began, but he chickened out a bit. "No way, I can't."

"Well you care about her, don't you?" Vector asked him.

"More than anything in the universe." Sonic said to him.

"Well then, what are you terrified of?"

"Nothing at all," Sonic said to him, but Vector raised 1 eyebrow at him right before Sonic admitted, "I'm afraid that she might-"

"She might what?"

"Laugh at me in my face."

"Well then, you need to find the bravery to tell her and take that chance," Vector said to him. Cyborg and Beast Boy had been cutting Sonic's werehog furs right before he finished and stepped right back, and Vector said to him, "Wow, you look so…" But then he got a super good look and trailed off just as he said to him, "so…"

Sonic's werehog furs were tied up into crazy hairstyles just as he said to himself, "Crazy."

"Well that's not quite the word I was looking for." Vector said.

"Come on, BB, that's not how it's supposed to be done," Cyborg said to him by taking the blue comb and red scissors from Beast Boy. "Allow me to show you how it's really done."

He began grooming Sonic the right way just as Espio entered the entire room clearing his throat.

"Your pink hedgehog girl awaits." Espio said to Sonic by gesturing to the door just as he bowed down to him.

At the grand staircase, Amy descended the stair steps, dressed in a glittering light purple ballroom gown. She reached the landing and looked right up the other set of stair steps at Sonic who was standing right at the top wearing a nice black and white tuxedo. Vector gestured for Sonic to go and Sonic descended the stair steps to meet with Amy at the landing. When they were right in front of 1 another, Sonic bowed right down to her and Amy did the exact same thing with him right before they both went arm-in-arm down the final set of stair steps and went right on their way to the dinner table, but they stopped just as Pichu scampered around the entire mansion. Ella who was watching with Tails, began singing to herself.

Ella: _**Stories are old as time**_

 _ **true as they can be**_

 _ **hardly even friends**_

 _ **if somebody bends**_

 _ **unexpectedly**_

Later on in the dining room, Amy and Sonic were eating their dinner meal.

Ella (continued) _**just 1 single change**_

Seeing Beast Boy playing a violin, Amy went right over to Sonic and took him by his hands and asking him, "Will you please dance with me, Sonic?"

"No way, I-" Sonic said to her.

"Dance with her." Vector and Espio urged him and both Sonic and Amy walked right into the ballroom.

 _ **short to be the log**_

 _ **both a bit scared**_

 _ **neither 1 prepared**_

 _ **beautiful and the werehog**_

Sonic gulped a bit nervously just as he and Amy got ready to dance with 1 another.

Ella: _**even just the same**_

 _ **even a surprise**_

Vector, Espio and Vanilla were watching from beside a grand piano right before Vector took Vanilla's hands and was about to dance with her, but Vanilla said to him, "Oh no, Vector, I don't dance like that." Vector took her right into his hands anyway, but Vanilla backed away from him and said to him, "I never danced like that before in my entire life."

Vector just smirked at her and came right over to her and took her right into his arms again just as he said to her, "You showed me how to mince and right now I'll teach you how to dance romantically."

 _ **even as before**_

 _ **even just as sure**_

 _ **when the bright sun will rise**_

Sonic became more confident just as he and Amy continued dancing with 1 another.

Ella (continued): _**stories old as time**_

 _ **music nice as song**_

 _ **truly sweet and strange**_

 _ **something you can change**_

 _ **knowing you were wrong**_

Ella: _**certain as the bright sun**_

 _ **rising in the west**_

Sonic glanced over at Vector who had stopped dancing with Vanilla and Espio who looked excited just as they nodded their heads in approval.

 _ **stories old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werehog**_

Vector and Vanilla gestured for the candles to lower the light a bit.

Ella (continued) _**stories are old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werehog**_

Just as a pair of double doors opened up, Sonic and Amy exited right through them and Ella said to Tails, "Alright, Tails, off to the cupboard, it's past your bedtime, goodnight, Tails."

Tails slid right off the tea cart and hopped right outta the entire room, but he came back for 1 more look around.

Out on the balcony, Amy and Sonic sat right down on a bench, looking at the starry skies.

"Amy?" Sonic said to her. "Are you bright and cheerful here with me?"

"Yes of course I am, Sonic." Amy said to him right before her smiling face faded away and she looked right off into the distance.

This didn't escape Sonic's notice just as he asked her, "Well? what is it?"

"If only I could see my godfather again," Amy said to him. "just for 1 minute, I miss him more than anything."

Sonic looked a bit disappointed, but he got an idea just as he said to her, "There's another way to help."

Minutes later, he and Amy were in the East Wing just as Sonic handed Amy the magic mirror and said to her, "This magic mirror can show you anything, Amy, anything you wish to see."

Amy took the magic mirror and said to her reflection in it, "I'd like to see my godfather, please."

The magic mirror shone to life and Amy looked away briefly right before she looked right into the magic mirror. Silver was desperately searching for the mansion right before he collapsed to his knee caps and began coughing a bit.

"Silver," Amy said to herself looking a bit concerned. "Oh dear, he's ill. He might be dying and he's all alone."

Sonic looked at his sunflower right before he realized what he had to do just as Amy said to him, "I should, I really should..."

"Go to him, Amy." Sonic said to her.

Amy looked right at him and asked him wondering if she had heard right, "What did you just say?"

"You should really go to him." Sonic said to her.

"But what about-?" Amy began with him.

"I released you already," Sonic said to her. "You're not my prisoner any longer. You haven't been for a very long time."

"You mean I'm finally free at last?" Amy said to him.

"Yes, Amy, you are." Sonic said to her.

"Oh, thanks a bunch, Sonic." Amy said to him right before she looked right into the magic mirror and said to it, "Hang on, Silver. I'm on my way to find you."

Amy turned back to leave, but then she remembered that she still had the magic mirror in her right hand.

She tried giving it to Sonic, but he said to her, "Take it with you, Amy, so you'll always have another way to look back and remember me by."

Amy smiled depressingly and said to him, "I would never forget about you."

"Amy, I..." Sonic said to her, but he couldn't even bring himself to tell her about anything, all he could ever say was, "Go, just Go."

Amy turned back to leave and Sonic looked right down depressingly just as Amy touched her right hand to the right side of his face and said to him, "Thanks a bunch for understanding how much he really needs me."

Amy left while heading right past Espio who had entered the East Wing.

"Well, boss," Espio said to him. "I must say that everything is going quite peachy. I knew that you had it inside of you."

"I just let her go." Sonic said to him.

"Yeah right, that's just-" Espio said to him, but then he realized what Sonic had told him. "You did what? how could you do that?"

"I just had to." Sonic answered him.

"Yes, but why did you do that?" Espio asked him.

"Well, 'cause," Sonic said to him. "I really love her."

In the library room, Espio told Ella, Tails, Vector and Vanilla what just happened.

"He did what?!" Ella, Vector, Tails, and Vanilla said to him wondering if they heard right about it.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's really true." Espio said to them.

"She's going away from here?" Tails asked him.

"But he was getting closer." Vector said to him.

"Right after all of this time, he's finally learned to fall in love." Ella said to him.

"That's it then," Vector said to them. "That should break the curse."

"It's not enough, Vector," Vanilla said to him. "She needs to love him in return."

"And right now it's way too late." Espio said to them.

Just as they were speaking with 1 another, nobody noticed that Tails had left the library room.

Later on, Sonic depressingly watched just as Amy rode off on Epona to find Silver right before it was too late. Just As he watched her leave, he sighed depressingly and began singing to himself again.

Sonic: _**No curse has been broken**_

 _ **no true words have been spoken**_

 _ **no point any longer**_

 _ **if she can't fall in love me**_

 _ **no hopes that she would do so**_

 _ **no dream visions to pursue**_

 _ **so I finally know**_

 _ **that I'll always be**_

 _ **in this hopeless state**_

 _ **and condemned to wait**_

 _ **wait for the death to set me free at last**_ …

Sonic looked right outside the window and let out a very long werehog howling sound.

Just as Amy galloped right out into the snow bank, she called out, "Silver? Silver?"

Amy looked over and gasped in alarm just as she saw Silver lying around unconscious in the snow bank.

1 minute later, Amy, Silver and Epona arrived back home at their apartment. Just as Amy guided Silver back inside, a snowball right next to the porch shivered right before it crumbled to reveal Dr. Eggman inside.

"Oh good, they're back already." Dr. Eggman said to himself right before he snuck away.

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Destroy the Werehog**_

A few minutes later, Silver slowly came around and found himself in his bedroom with Amy watching over him.

"Amy?" He said to her.

Amy gently shushed him and said to him, "It's alright, Silver, I'm back home right now."

Silver embraced his goddaughter and said to her in relief, "I thought I would never see you again."

"I missed you more than anything." Amy said to him by returning the snuggle.

Then a thought occurred to Silver and he said to her, "But the werehog. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, Silver," Amy said to him. "He let me go."

"That terrible and horrible werehog?" Silver said to her in disbelief.

"But he's different right now, Silver," Amy said to him. "He's changed already."

Suddenly Amy's satchel shook a bit right before it fell over and opened and out came the magic mirror along with Tails.

"Hi there!" Tails said to her just as he hopped right over to Amy and Silver.

"Oh look, a stowaway." Amy chuckled a bit.

"Hi there, Tails," Silver said to him. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Tails turned over to Amy and asked her, "Amy, why'd you need to go away? don't you like any of us any longer?"

"Oh, Tails, of course I do," Amy said to him. "It's just that-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Amy went over to answer it and found Mr. Burns on the front steps.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked him.

"I came here to collect your godfather." Mr. Burns said to her.

Amy said to Mr. Burns in confusion, "My godfather?"

"Don't worry about it, ma'am," Mr. Burns said to her. "We'll take extra good care of him."

He stepped aside revealing an angry mob and a wagon that would take Silver over to the asylum.

"My godfather's not crazy." Amy said to him.

Dr. Eggman emerged right from the crowd and said to them, "He was raving around like a crazy lunatic. We've all heard him, didn't we?"

"Yeah right!" the angry mob replied to him.

"No, stop, I won't let any of you!" Amy said to them.

Silver came right out and said to her, "Amy? what's going on out there?"

"Hey, Silver." Dr. Eggman said to him. "Tell us again, just how big was the werehog? By all means, enlighten all of us."

"Well, technically, he was…" Silver said to them. "…super big. I'd say at least 5 feet tall."

The angry mob laughed a bit and Dr. Eggman said to him, "Well you don't get much crazier than that."

"It's really true I tell you." Silver said to them just as Mr. Burns waved his right hand and Decoe and Bocoe came and dragged Silver away.

"Take him away." Dr. Eggman said to them.

"Let go of me!" Silver said to them just as Decoe and Bocoe dragged him away while Shadow stood right to the side.

"No, stop," Amy begged with Mr. Burns. "you can't do that!"

Mr. Burns shook her off and walked away.

"That poor Amy," Shadow said to her just as he walked right up to her. "It's a shame about your godfather."

"You know that he's not crazy, Shadow." Amy said to him.

"I might be able to clear up this big misunderstanding, only if-" Shadow said to her.

"Only if what?" Amy asked him.

"If you go out with me." Shadow said to her.

"What the-?" Amy said to him.

"1 single word, Amy," Shadow said to her. "and that's all it takes."

"No way, never!" Amy snapped at him.

"Then have it your way." Shadow said to her just as he turned and walked away.

Amy looked a bit frantic. She had to do something to prove her godfather wasn't crazy, but what could she do?

"Amy?" Silver called out. Then Amy got it just as she went right into her apartment and Silver said to them, "Let go of me!"

Amy ran right out with the magic mirror and exclaimed to them, "My godfather's not crazy and I can really prove it!" She said to the magic mirror, "Show me Sonic right now!"

The magic mirror glowed brightly green and Amy turned it over to face the crowd just as it showed Sonic's image.

"Is it really dangerous?" Lindsey asked her.

"Oh no, Mrs. Thorndyke, " Amy said to her. "He'd never hurt or kill anybody. But I know he looks a bit vicious, but he's super kind and gentle." She smiled a bit just as she said to them, "And he's my good friend."

Shadow walked right up to her and said to her, "You know what, Amy? if I didn't know any better, I think you had feelings for this monstrous brute."

"He's not a monstrous brute, Shadow," Amy snapped at him. "you are!"

"She's just as crazy as the other hedgehog," Shadow said to them right before he snatched the magic mirror from her and said to the angry mob, "The werehog will make off with your young kids! He'll come after them in the evening!"

The crowd gasped in shock and Sophie cried out, "No! Stop!"

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted right on my wall," Shadow declared to them. "I say we destroy the werehog!"

The angry mob exclaimed angrily in agreement.

Young Man Number 1: We're not safe 'til he's deceased

Young Man Number 2: he'll come sneaking up at night

Young Woman Number 1: set to sacrifice our young kids

to his monstrous appetite

Young Man Number 3: He'll cause trouble in our city town

If we let him wander off

Shadow: _**now it's time to take some action, guys**_

 _ **it's time to follow me**_

Shadow threw a torch right on a haystack by lighting it.

Shadow (continued): _**through the mists and through the woods**_

 _ **through the darkness and the spookiness**_

 _ **it's a nightmare, but it's 1 thrilling ride**_

He chased Dr. Eggman around.

Shadow: _**say 1 prayer and we're there**_

 _ **at the big bridge of a mansion**_

 _ **and there's something truly horrible inside**_

Shadow (continued) _**it's a werehog**_

 _ **he's got teeth, razor sharp ones**_

 _ **massive paws and killer claws for his lunch**_

Shadow: _**hear him growl**_

 _ **see him foam**_

 _ **but we're not coming back home 'til he's deceased**_

 _ **gone for good**_

 _ **destroy the werehog**_.

Amy cut right into the crowd and snapped at Shadow, "No, Shadow, I won't let you do that!"

Shadow grabbed her by the right arm and said to her, "Well then, if you're not with all of us, you're against all of us, bring out the other hedgehog!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Silver exclaimed to them just as he was tossed right into the cellar.

"We can't have them running off to warn the big creature." Shadow said to them just as Amy was tossed in next and the cellar doors were bolted.

"Get us outta here!" Amy exclaimed to them.

"We'll rid the city town of this werehog," Shadow said to them. "now who's with me?"

"We are!" the entire crowd exclaimed to him while unknown to them, Tails looked right out the door in concern.

The Station Square folks began singing along.

Station Square folks: _**light your torches**_

 _ **mount your horses**_

Shadow got right onto a dark gray horse.

Shadow: _**screw your bravery to 1 sticking place**_

Station Square folks (continued): _**we're counting on Shadow to lead the way**_

 _ **through the mists**_

 _ **to the woods**_

 _ **where within a big dark mansion**_

 _ **something's lurking 'bout that you don't see every single day**_

The angry mob walked right through the entire town and other city folks waved goodbye to them.

Station Square folks (continued): _**it's a werehog**_

 _ **1 as big as a mountain**_

 _ **we won't rest**_

' _ **til he's finally deceased**_

 _ **back and forth**_

 _ **up and down**_

 _ **grab your swords**_

 _ **grab your bow**_

 _ **praise the lord and here we go**_

"We'll put siege to his mansion and bring back his claws." Shadow said to them.

Back in the cellar, Amy frantically pried at a window with a big stick just as she said to Silver, "I need to warn Sonic!" She stopped just as she said to Silver, "This is my entire fault. Oh, Silver, what am I gonna to do?"

"Now, Amy," Silver said to her. "We'll think about something."

Suddenly Tails said to himself, "Wow!" when he saw Silver's invention.

Back in the forest, the angry mob made their way through.

Angry mob: _**we don't like**_

 _ **what we don't understand**_

 _ **in fact**_

 _ **it terrifies us**_

 _ **and this werehog is mysterious at least**_

 _ **bring your laser guns**_

 _ **bring your knives**_

 _ **save your young kids and your wives**_

 _ **We'll protect our city town**_

 _ **and our entire lives**_

They chopped down a pine tree and cut off half of it to use as a battering ram and picked it up just as they made their way to the mansion.

 _ **we'll destroy the werehog**_.

Meanwhile back in the library room, unaware of the coming dangers, Espio said to himself, "I knew it, I just knew it was foolish to get all of our hopes up."

"Well maybe it would've been better if she never came at all." Vector said to him.

Suddenly Pichu began panicking in alarm by catching everybody's attention.

"Could it be?" Vector said to them.

"Is it really she?" Ella said to them right before they all hurried right over to the window.

But it wasn't Amy, it was the angry mob.

"Oh my word!" Vector exclaimed to them while seeing the mob. "Mansion invaders!"

"Mansion intruders!" Espio said to them.

"And they got the magic mirror." Ella said to them while seeing Shadow with the magic mirror.

"Warn the boss," Espio said to them just as Vector and Ella hurried right outta the library room. "If it's a battle fight they want, then it's a battle fight they'll get! Now who's with me?"

The door closed and Espio yelled out in surprise.

Outside the mansion, it began raining just as Shadow said to them, "Take whatever weapon you can find, but remember, the werehog's mine for good."

Back inside, the cursed servants made their way over to the door.

Cursed Servants: _**hearts go boom**_

 _ **banners high**_

 _ **we go waltzing into battle**_

 _ **not terrified**_

 _ **although the danger's just increased**_

Back outside, the angry mob picked up the battering ram.

Angry mob: _**raise the flag**_

 _ **sing 1 song**_

 _ **here we come**_

 _ **we're 30 strong**_

 _ **and 30 men can't be wrong**_

 _ **let's destroy the werehog**_

They rammed the door just as the cursed servants stopped right in front of it.

Meanwhile, Ella had arrived at the East Wing, facing Sonic, who was now depressed.

"Pardon me, boss." Ella said.

"Leave me in peacefulness." Sonic said to her.

"But you don't understand," Ella said to him. "The mansion's under attack!"

Back outside, the angry mob continued ramming at the door, just as they continued singing along, _**destroy the werehog, destroy the werehog**_.

Back inside, the cursed servants were trying to barricade the door, but they were beginning to fail.

"This isn't working." Vector said to them.

"Oh, Vector," Vanilla said to him. "we gotta do something about it."

Suddenly Vector got an idea just as he said to them, "Wait 1 minute, I know!"

Back outside, the angry mob continued singing along, _**destroy the werehog, destroy the werehog**_.

Back in the East Wing, Ella asked Sonic just as he stared depressingly at his sunflower, "What should we do now?"

"It doesn't even matter," Sonic said to her while ready to accept whatever fate was handed out to him. "just let them come in here."

Back outside, the angry mob continued singing along again, _**destroy the werehog, destroy the werehog**_.

They finally broke inside the mansion.

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where the battle fight scene begins."

 **Chapter 15: The mansion servants vs. the city towns people**

Right after the mob broke in, they looked around the foyer. Nothing was there, save for a few random objects, which unknown to the angry mob, the cursed servants were keeping themselves 1 secret.

Vector came right out and exclaimed to them, "NOW!"

The lights turned on and a battle fight ensued.

An angry villager was about to attack Beast Boy, but he was stopped by Beast Boy's gorilla form and looking right at him with his eyes.

The angry villager let his guard down and Beast Boy gave him a power punch and a power kick.

Just as the battle fight continued, Shadow slipped away to go find where Sonic was located.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Tails had started the invention up and said, "Yes!" He yanked right on a pull string and the invention came to life. "Here we go!" Tails exclaimed to himself just as the invention chopped its way to the apartment.

From inside the cellar, Silver peered right through a crack in the doors with Amy right behind him just as he said to himself, "What the crap?" Seeing the invention chopping its way right towards them, Silver dragged Amy outta the way just as he exclaimed to her, "Amy, watch out!"

The contraption cut right through the cellar doors and fell right through. Amy and Silver peeked right outta their hiding places to see Tails hanging upside down on a bouncy spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Tails said to them.

Back at the mansion, the battle fight continued just as 2 cursed mansions servants tossed tomatoes at an angry villager who was about to smash them with a shovel 'til Ella called out to him, "Up here, you crazy man!" He looked right up and saw Ella on the railing with six teacups full of steaming hot water. "Now!" Ella exclaimed to them and the teacups poured the hot water on the angry villager who screamed in pain.

An angry villager chased a cursed servant around 'til Blaze jumped right from the railing and knocked him out.

Meanwhile, Shadow kicked open a door and pointed his dark green chaos emerald inside, but he found nothing right before he continued his search.

Back downstairs, Blaze continued fighting 'til she grabbed 1 angry villager, dragged him right into a room and kicked him out by revealing him to be dressed in drag just as he screamed in fear and ran around the entire mansion.

Meanwhile, Vector was nervously backed against a corner by Dr. Eggman holding a laser gun at him just as he laughed menacingly.

Suddenly on top of the stair steps, Espio, who was wearing a general's cap and a blue chaos emerald in his right hand, appeared and laughed like a maniac right before he looked to where Vector and Dr. Eggman were. He laughed like a maniac again and slid right down the banister with the blue chaos emerald and zapped Dr. Eggman in the behind. Dr. Eggman screamed in pain just as he went right up in mid-air.

Meanwhile, Amy, Silver and Tails rode on Epona back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, an angry villager was about to burn Vanilla up just as Vector walked right over to the angry villager and burned him in the behind with his fire breath by making the angry villager scream in pain just as he went right up in mid-air.

Vector caught Vanilla who smiled at him and said to him, "My brave young hero."

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman and a bunch of angry villagers were chasing Pichu around right before they cornered him in the kitchen. They laughed menacingly just as they approached right before the drawers opened, revealing sharp objects and weapons right before they saw Mr. Tanaka when he laughed menacingly and blazed up by making Dr. Eggman and the others scream in fear and run away.

Soon enough, the angry villagers fled the mansion and the cursed servants cheered for their brave and heroic victory.

"And get outta here!" Espio exclaimed to them right before Vector grabbed him and snuggled him, but Espio shook him off by saying to him, "Don't ever do that again."

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where Sonic fights against Shadow right on top of the mansion."

 **Chapter 16: Sonic vs. Shadow**

In the East Wing, Sonic depressingly sat right beside the table with the sunflower which was down to its last two sunflower petals. Shadow entered the entire room. He found Sonic and aimed his red chaos emerald at him.

Sonic just turned and looked at him right before he turned away. Shadow raised his red chaos emerald up and the zap hit Sonic right in the back, causing him howl in pain. Shadow charged at Sonic and threw him right out the window right before he tossed Sonic right over the balcony just as he laughed sinisterly and jumped right down to where Sonic was.

"Get up," Shadow ordered him. "Get up!" When Sonic remained where he was, Shadow said mockingly to him, "What's the matter with you, werehog? are you too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Sonic just stared down depressingly and Shadow broke off a piece of the roof and stormed right towards Sonic with every single intention of finishing him off.

"No! Stop!" Amy's voice called out to him.

Sonic looked right down and saw Amy, Silver and Epona.

"Amy? is that really you?" Sonic asked her.

"No! Stop!" Amy called out to Shadow. "Shadow, don't do that!"

Shadow brought the object down, but Sonic caught it by staring bravely at him and ready to fight against him now that Amy had returned.

Seeing what was going on, Amy said to Epona, "Let's go, Epona!"

Epona whinnied valiantly and burst right through the doors.

Back on the roof, the battle fight between Sonic and Shadow continued just as Shadow nervously backed across the roof, trying to hit Sonic with the club 'til he slipped and Sonic jumped right over by knocking him right down the roof. Shadow slid right down and Sonic went right down after him.

Meanwhile, Amy frantically hurried up the stair steps to the East Wing, hoping to get there right before something terrible happened.

On the roof top, Shadow knocked Sonic away. Right after getting back up, he brought the club down, but it was only a stone statue of a gargoyle.

"Come out here and fight." Shadow said to him just as he began searching for Sonic. "Were you really in love with her, werehog? did you really think she would want you when she had somebody like me?"

Sonic was hiding right in the shadows just as Shadow passed by. Right now, he had heard enough and was provoked. He emerged and they continued fighting with 1 another.

"It's over now, werehog." Shadow said to him. "Amy's mine for good."

Sonic's eyes narrowed right before he knocked Shadow right into the roof again and held him right over the edge.

"Let me go, please, let me go," Shadow said to him frantically. "please don't hurt me, I'll do anything, anything!"

Sonic stared at him right before his stare changed right back into a look of compassion and true friendship and he pulled Shadow right back on the roof.

"Get outta here." Sonic said bravely to him right before he shoved Shadow right to the ground with a frowning face.

At that minute, Amy ran right out on the balcony and exclaimed to him, "Sonic!"

"Amy." Sonic said to her. She held her right hand out to him and Sonic went right up to the balcony. "Amy." he said to her again just as Amy took his right hand. Amy brushed her bright pink hair outta her face just as Sonic said to her, "You finally came back to me."

Amy smiled at him and held his right hand close to her face 'til Sonic suddenly howled in pain.

"No! It can't be!" Amy cried out when she saw Shadow right behind him, having zapped Sonic.

Shadow was about to zap him again, but Sonic began falling over and knocking Shadow right off his balance. Amy reached frontwards and pulled Sonic back while Shadow fell right over to his death scene.

Amy gently helped the injured Sonic right onto the balcony just as Vector, Ella and Espio ran right up and gasped in shock. Amy gently set Sonic right down on the ground and silently smoothed the furs from his face just as he woke up and stared weakly at her.

"You-You finally came back to me." Sonic said to her.

"Well of course I came back to you, Sonic." Amy said to him. "I couldn't let them do this to you." She paused and said depressingly to him, "Oh this is my entire fault. If only I came here sooner or later."

"Well maybe...maybe it's much better, it's much better this way." Sonic said to her.

"No, Sonic, don't speak like that," Amy said to him. "You're gonna be alright." Sonic coughed a bit and Amy knew that she was only fooling herself just as she said to him, "We're together as always right now. Everything's gonna be just fine, you'll see for yourself."

Sonic put his right hand on the right side of her face just as he said to her, "Well, Amy, at least I got to see you 1 more time."

Amy depressingly held his right hand to the right side of her face just as he held it there for 1 minute right before she began singing to him.

Amy: _**we're now back**_

 _ **we're now where**_

 _ **we should be for good**_

 _ **believe in me**_

 _ **for you know**_

 _ **that I won't run away**_

Amy (continued) _**from today**_

 _ **this is all I need**_

 _ **and all I need to say**_

Amy: _**don't you know how you finally changed me?**_

 _ **peculiar how I finally see**_

 _ **I found my dream vision**_

 _ **You're my dream vision**_

 _ **stay right here with me**_

"Amy?" Sonic said to her.

"Yes, Sonic?" Amy asked him on the verge of tear drops.

Whatever Sonic was gonna say to her, he never did. Amy felt Sonic's right hand go limp and she watched depressingly just as his head fell right back and his eyes closed. Amy dropped his right hand and put her hands right to her mouth in shock not able to believe he was deceased.

Tear drops welled up in Amy's eyes just as she said to him, "No, no, please, Sonic, please, please don't leave me here by myself!" She put her face right on Sonic's right shoulder and began weeping silently just as she said through her tear drops, "I really love you."

Right after Amy had said this, Vector, Ella and Espio depressingly watched the last petal of the sunflower fall right off. The 3 of them turned away just as Vector depressingly bowed his head and Ella sniffed depressingly just as Espio depressingly put his right hand on her right shoulder.

CartoonMan412: "Here comes the transformation sequence."

 **Chapter 17: Transformation sequence**

Just as Amy continued weeping silently over Sonic's sleeping body, it continued raining right before the rain suddenly changed into rainbow colored beams of light catching Amy's attention just as she stopped weeping silently and stared in confusion right before Sonic suddenly rose right into mid-air as if by magic and Amy backed away watching in amazement. Vector, Espio and Ella finally quit their grieving and looked on in excitement.

Just as Sonic floated right up into mid-air, a great big quilt wrapped around him right before he got out of it. His werehog hands became normal white glove hands. His werehog legs and feet changed into supersonic hedgehog legs and feet. Soon enough, the rest of Sonic's werehog body glowed brightly and in a flash of light, a blue supersonic hedgehog was in his place. Amy stared on in surprise, not able to believe her own eyes just as she watched as the blue supersonic hedgehog gradually descended and was laid right down on the ground.

Amy cautiously reached out to touch him, but quickly jerked her right hand back when he moved around. He slowly stood up and looked at his hands and turned to face where Amy was standing. He had bright green eyes and red and white sneakers. It was Sonic the Hedgehog, but Amy didn't know just as she looked at him like she'd never seen him like that before in her entire life.

"Amy, it's really me." Sonic said to her while taking her hands.

Amy looked a bit skeptical, that is, 'til she saw his bright green eyes.

"Oh, Sonic, it really is you." Amy said to him in amazement.

Sonic smiled at her just as he caressed her bright pink hair right before he and Amy leaned in and snuggled deeply. A fireworks display exploded right around them. The gloom surrounding the mansion disappeared just as the evening changed into morning time. The mansion was transformed with the gargoyle statues on the mansion changing back into angel statues.

Vector, Ella and Mr. Tanaka went right up to Sonic and Amy and just as they did, they began transforming. Vector changed back into his crocodile self again.

"Vector." Sonic said to him.

Then Espio changed back into his chameleon self again.

"Espio." Sonic said to him.

Ella was the final 1 to change back into her original human self again.

"Ella." Sonic said to her right before he cheerfully snuggled all of them and said to them, "Look at all of us."

"Ella! Ella!" Tails called out to her just as he came in on Pichu who changed back to its original self again and Tails changed back into a 2 tailed fox again.

"Oh my goodness." Ella said to herself as she cheerfully snuggled with Tails.

"It's so radical." Vector said to himself.

Amy chuckled a bit just as Sonic spun her around.

Minutes later, they were in the ballroom just like in the previous night. They both snuggled with 1 another and began dancing romantically.

"True love." Vector said to himself 'til Vanilla walked right past him.

Seeing that he'd seen her, Vanilla smirked and slowly walked right behind a curtain, right before she looked right out from behind the curtain and her eyelashes moved like fingers, beckoning to him. Vector turned to the readers with an excited look on his face just as he raised his eyebrows in symmetry and let out 1 laugh right before he went over to her, but he was stopped by Espio.

"Well, Vector, my good friend," Espio said to him. "should we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, my good friend," Vector said to him. "I told you she would break the curse!"

"I beg your pardon, my good friend," Espio said to him. "but I believe that I already told you."

"No you didn't," Vector said to him. "I already told you."

"You most certainly didn't, you crazy crocodile." Espio said to him.

"Take that, you crazy chameleon." Vector said to him right before an argument between them ensued.

Just as Amy and Sonic continued dancing romantically around the entire floor, they danced right past Ella, Tails and Silver who was beginning to weep silently.

"Are they gonna live cheerfully ever after, Ella?" Tails asked her.

"Of course they are, Tails," Ella said to him. "of course they are."

Tails smiled a bit, but then a thought occurred to him and he asked Ella, "Do I still need to sleep in the cupboard?"

Silver and Ella just laughed a bit.

Just as Amy and Sonic continued dancing romantically, an off-screen young men's choir began singing to them.

Young Men's Choir: _**certain as the bright sun**_

 _ **rising in the west**_

 _ **stories old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werehog**_

Amy and Sonic then stopped and snuggled again.

 _ **stories are old as time**_

 _ **songs are old as rhyme**_

 _ **beautiful and the werehog**_

And, just as Ella said to Tails, Amy and Sonic finally lived cheerfully ever after.

 **Voice Cast Members Credits**

 _ **Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog (voices)**_

 _ **Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Didi Pickles (voices)**_

 _ **Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox/Teacup Tails (voices)**_

 _ **Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)**_

 _ **Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)**_

 _ **Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice)**_

 _ **Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn, Fifi La Fume and Lola Bunny (voices)**_

 _ **Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian (voice)**_

 _ **Frank Welker as Epona (horse sound effects)**_

 _ **Linda Walleem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice)**_

 _ **Darren Dunstan as Mr. Tanaka/Kitchen Stove Tanaka (voices)**_

 _ **Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella/Teapot Ella (voices)**_

 _ **John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile/Vector the Dragon (voices)**_

 _ **Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon/Wind-Up Clock Espio (voices)**_

 _ **Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck and Daffy Duck (voices)**_

 _ **Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Smithers and Mr. Burns (voices)**_

 _ **Hank Azaria as Carl Carlson (voice)**_

 _ **Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and Krusty the Clown (voices)**_

 _ **Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (voice)**_

 _ **Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson (voice)**_

 _ **Seth MacFarlene as Peter Griffin (voice)**_

 _ **Alex Borstein as Lois Griffin (voice)**_

 _ **Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice)**_

 _ **Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice)**_

 _ **Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles (voice)**_

 _ **Corey Burton as the Narrator (voice)**_

 _ **Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice)**_

 _ **Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice)**_

 _ **Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Wardrobe Blaze (voices)**_

 _ **Grey DeLisle Griffin as Betty Rubble (voice)**_

 _ **Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice)**_

 _ **Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny and Wilma Flintstone (voices)**_

 _ **In memoriam: Deem Bristow (1947-2005), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016) and Jack Riley (1933-2016)**_

 **CartoonMan412: "And that's the ending to _Beautiful and the Werehog_."**


End file.
